Breaking Free
by Reindropskeepfallingonmyhead
Summary: Gabriella Montez is now 23… her sheltered life is upset when her mom passes away and a clause in her mother’s will changes her life… for better or for worse…
1. Chapter 1

Brief Summary: Gabriella Montez is now 23… her sheltered life is upset when her mom passes away and a clause in her mother's will changes her life… for better or for worse…

An: hey all thought I'd try this out and see what you all think… ( if I don't get reviews or hits I'm probably not going to continue this so don't get to attached)… In my story Gabby and Troy haven't met just so that doesn't raise more questions…

Enjoy….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella adjusted her tight, dark brown bun as she absorbed what her mother's lawyer just said… she replayed the last bit of the conversation in her head…

"I'm sorry Gabby but according to this clause you must leave the Montez plantation for 1 year and live in the apartment your mother set up in New York…"

Gabriella remembered looking up at the lawyer with contempt and confusion… but she said nothing as lawyer nervously gulped and went on… "If you don't complete this clause your inheritance will be passed on to a local charity…"

Gabriella picked a piece of lint from her navy, tweed skirt as she re-entered the present… she couldn't believe it, she had spent the last six years caring for her mother, as well as working to support her, but in the end her mother still had her trapped… if Gabriella didn't do as Vivian Montez asked she'd be left with nothing…

Gabriella stood and her mother's chubby lawyer coughed nervously…He handed a large yellow envelope to Gabriella, "She also left this, and she said it would get you started…"

Gabriella ripped the envelope from the lawyer's hands and nodded curtly, she turned and stalked out of the room up the stairs she walked into her room and slammed the door behind her… she quickly flopped onto her snow white comforter and ripped into the yellow letter… Anger built up in her as she read her mother's scrawled handwriting…

_Dear Gabby,_

_I'm sorry to leave you this way… If you are reading this I am gone and you have just learned the contents of my will… I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry… I can't tell you why I did what I did; just know that I have your best interest at heart…_

Gabriella scoffed at that but continued to read…

_I just wanted to say that I love you Gabby, you meant…mean… everything to me… even if you don't believe it…_

_Your Mother…_

_Vivian_

Gabriella crumpled the paper and pulled a wad of one-hundred dollar bills from the envelope… at that she stood and stormed into her closet returning to drop her plain black luggage on the bed, her mother had her… if she said no to leaving the plantation she would have nothing and no where to live… so she walked to her dresser and began to pack her modest wardrobe… muttering curses under her breath…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Time passed and a week later Gabriella stood at the door of her childhood home… she coldly muttered goodbyes to most of the staff … nodding at each person as they said goodbye and quickly left the room…

The only one Gabriella embraced was her housekeeper…Ms. Blake… who was with her since childhood… The woman whispered in Gabriella's ear, "Be careful sweets I love you…"

Gabriella pulled back and briefly smiled at the elderly woman before she turned on her navy heels and walked away from the only home she'd ever known…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella stepped away from the big glass doors of the airport and quickly placed her black plastic sunglasses over her eyes… Now she was officially on her own… her driver had driven her mother's lawyer and herself to the local airport in New Mexico, and the lawyer took her from the car to through the check in procedures at the airport…It was then that he gave her the letter he received from her new landlord stating that the man received her rent and would expect her on the first of the month…Even the stewardess on her plane escorted her to her seat….

She nervously eyed the streets of New York, and clutched her purses as it dawned on her that the only one she had to depend on now was herself…

She eyed the letter her mother's lawyer gave her and looked up again, it was then she noticed a elderly man with a dark mustache staring at her, "Need help honey you look lost…" he smirked at her and Gabriella tried not to gasp at the man's teeth…

She nodded, "I need to get here…" she held the letter out to the man who took it and laughed, "Well all you need is a cab sweetie, here let me help you…"

Gabriella again help in her gasp as the man rested his greasy palm against the small of her back and led her to the street… to her surprise the man lifted his other arm and whistled, immediately three yellow cabs screeched to a stop in front of her… she smiled at the man as he laughed and said, "Talk your pick…"

Gabriella picked the cleanest looking cab, quickly thanked the greasy man and asked the Cabby to take her to the address on the letter…

Gabriella leaned against the tattered seat of the cab and let her eyes glaze over the page as the man driving her yelled in some language she couldn't understand out the driver's window…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

About a half an hour later the cab slowed to a stop, Gabriella jumped, not really realizing she drifted off to sleep in the back of the car the driver nodded to her and muttered in broken English, "Dis iz it…" Gabriella cautiously pulled open the door of the cab and tried to gracefully slip out… she walked to the trunk and slide her bags out…

Gabriella paid the man and as he sped off she turned to stare at her new home, it seemed very cozy considering what she heard about New York, it actually reminded her of her home in New Mexico… the yellow stucco and terracotta roofing made her smile…

Gabriella gathered her things and with a deep breath she made her way up the stairs to what seemed to be the front door…she flopped her bags onto the step and reached up to hit the bell…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fifteen minutes later Gabriella was perched on top of her largest bag of luggage, she grumbled as she glanced down at her watch, _late… I don't believe this…What a great start…_

It was then that she noticed the door to the left of the stairs she thought…

_Maybe I was supposed to ring the bell down there…_

She stood up, and glanced at her bags…_They'll be fine for a second_ she thought… and she slowly walked down the front steps of the house…

She watched her bags as she walked towards a light blue door and she again rang the bell… She waited for about five minutes then turned to stalk back up to her bags…

Before she knew what was happening she heard a deep male voice holler, "Heads" and suddenly a football basketball whizzed towards her… instinctively she took a step back, that mixed with her heels sent her teetering towards the heavy, iron poker that guarded the side door to her new home…

Gabriella closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain but was surprised when she seemed to stop in mid air…

She slowly opened her eyes and stared into the smiling, deep blue eyes of a man about her age…

Gabriella tried not to blush when she realized his heavily muscled arms encircled her, stopping her from hitting the fencing, she peered back into his piercing blue eyes and seemed mesmerized by his sunny, light, blond hair…

He to seemed to be hypnotized as he leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips…

Gabriella's shock quickly subsided and she returned his kiss, slipping her arms around his neck he eased back into a standing position as she let out a quiet, "Mmmmm"

It was then Gabriella heard deep male laughter from behind them, she quickly realized what she was doing and pulled back, the strangers eyes never left her face as he broke into a grin…

Gabriella turned to the two men who stood and watched as they started to joke with their friend… "Well, well who's this… Long lost love?" One smirked…

The strange man shot his friends a teasing glare then he turned back to Gabriella… "This is…"

Gabriella not one to be improper reached out her hand to one of the sweaty men in front of her, "Gabriella Montez," At that the strange man chuckled behind her, "Really?"

Gabriella turned to glare at him…she tried to ignore the way his muscles flexed beneath his shirt, "Yes really…" she spat out… "I don't see why that's funny…"

The man ran a hand through his wavy blond hair, "Um…" he smirked at her, "It's funny because I'm Troy Bolton…"

Gabriella continued to stare unsure of why that was important it was then recognition dawned on her, "Troy Bolton," she stuttered, "As in my LANDLORD Troy Bolton…" she stammered…

The man smiled again, "That's me…."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(AN:) Alrighty what do you think? Reviews… constructive criticism, I like it all…

Thanks!


	2. Decisions, Decisions

_Wow thanks for all the Reviews… totally gives me the will to keep writing greatly appreciated..._

_Pinkninja 83: Just to answer your question, I got the idea from a book I read… can't really remember the title or author (if anyone has an idea of the title let me know) _

_Disclaimer: Plot is not completely my own…but I can't remember whose it is so please don't sue me if it's you._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Troy Bolton sauntered down the street after a vigorous game of basketball in central park…

His best friend Chad laughed out loud, "She's probably some cold spinster woman her mother sent here to try and find a husband"

Their friend Jason laughed along with Chad, "Maybe she's deformed…" Jason laughed harder as Troy shot his fist into Jason's arm…

Troy sighed, "This isn't funny guys I have to deal with this… this… Girl…" He hissed the last word through his teeth, "For a whole year…" visions of the a hideous monster flashed through his mind ever since Vivian Montez's lawyer sent him a letter saying her daughter would still be taking the apartment…

As walked closer to Troy's Mexican style house Chad continued to mock Troy… Troy took the basketball from Chad's hands and muttered, "At least I can do a decent foul shot you couldn't hit water if you were standing on a boat…"

Chad snatched the ball back and sneered at his friend, "Oh yah? Bet you a $20 I can hit that yield sign…" he motioned to a sign across the sidewalk from Troy's front steps… "From way back here…" Troy glanced at the sign and smirked, "You're on… let me get down there so I can catch it when you miss…"

Chad rolled his eyes, and Troy glad the subject was now Chad's shots and not his future tenant turned and jogged towards his steps he nodded to Chad and it was then that he noticed a petite brunette emerge from the steps to the side door of his home… he glanced at the ball which Chad's "terrific" aim sent sailing straight towards the girl… He heard Chad call out "Heads" but the woman seemed to lose her balance and he watched as she fell towards his iron fencing.

He ran towards her and instinctively encircled her with arms, Her eyes fluttered open and he could see her surprise that she hadn't hit the fence… looking into her eyes he felt a shock to his system…

She had stunning dark brown eyes, and delicate features, it was then that he truly took her in… although her fashion sense left something to be desired he quickly decided this woman was the most beautiful woman he ever saw…

He stared back into her eyes and smiled, he felt almost hypnotized … he could see something in her eyes that made him want to kiss her, and before he could stop himself he leaned in and gently touched his lips to hers…

His lips smiled as he heard an "Mmmm…"escape her lips…

The girl pulled away and it was then he heard his friends chuckling behind them…

"Well, well who's this…? Long lost love?" Chad smirked as he walked up… Jason following close behind…

Troy shot Chad a glare then turned back to the girl… he was surprised to see the beautiful, passionate girl was now replaced with a frigid, strict looking woman "This is…"

He grinned as the girl composed herself and reached out her hand to one of the sweaty men in front of her, "Gabriella Montez,"

He took a step… not believing what he just heard he laughed and asked "Really?"

The girl turned to glare at him and in her anger, he could see traces of the girl that first kissed him …The girl looked away and shot out "Yes really…" Troy continued to laugh and was Chad, and Jason joined in… Troy almost jumped when the girl spat out "I don't see why that's funny…"

Troy ran a hand through his wavy blond hair, and glanced at her confused at her shift in mood "Um…" he smirked at her, "It's funny because I'm Troy Bolton…"

The girl just stared at him as if trying to place him then she suddenly said "Troy Bolton," she stuttered, "As in my LANDLORD Troy Bolton…"

Troy shrugged and smiled at her, anxious to turn her back into the vixen he saw traces of before… "That's me…"

Troy watched her dumbfounded as his new tenant turned away from the men and stomped up the front steps of his home…

He turned to Chad and Jason and quietly said, "Maybe I should talk to you guys later…"

Troy could tell Chad was trying to contain his laughter, "Sure man…"

Jason nodded, "Later Troy…" and with that the two men turned and made their way back up the sidewalk…

Troy turned to find Gabriella lugging her bags down the street… he jogged after her and reached her just as she summoned a cab…

He quickly eased himself against the door of the cab, stopping her from pulling it open he smiled… "Is this about my being late, because I promise I'm really punctual it's just my watch is broken…"

He was interrupted when the cabby, in a thick Bronx accent barked out, "Hey lady ya need a cab or what?"

Troy turned to the man and harshly uttered, "She's fine Pal…"

The cabby could see the fire in Troy's eyes and he shrugged and pulled away…

Troy turned back to Gabriella, "Now…"

Gabriella stood on the curb and tried to stare him down…Troy's face broke back into a grin, "Look I'm sorry I promise those guys don't come around the house that often…"

As he tried to speak Gabriella lifted her carry on and glanced up the road for another sign of a cab, "I am NOT…" she sternly said, "Living with you…"

Troy was surprised at the anger in the girl's voice, "Why not..."

Gabriella shot him another icy stare, "I am not the kind of girl to live with someone like you…"

Troy took a step back pretending to be hurt, and then he laughed again, "I thought you liked me…"

Gabriella blushed as her mind went back to the incident at the stairs…but the anger rose again and she picked up her bags… "Good day Mr. Bolton…"

Troy ran in front of her making it impossible for her to continue down the street… he took the purse from her arms… and walked towards the house, "At least look at the place…"

Gabriella sighed and turned after him… "Please give me my bag…"

Troy took a few steps towards the house not willing to let the girl go just yet… "Look I know for a fact you don't know this city… at least look at the place… if you don't like… then at least let me take you to decent hotel…"

Troy took a chance at Gabriella's hesitance… still holding her bag he nodded… "Wait here I'll straighten the place and be right back…"

Gabriella lowered her eyebrows and Troy coughed, "Just give it a chance" He turned and ran up the stairs closing the door behind him…

Gabriella let out an exasperated sigh and took a seat on one of her larger suitcases…

After about fifteen minutes Gabriella went up the stairs dragging her luggage behind her she tried the door… surprised it was locked she reached out and rang the bell…

After about 3 minutes of waiting Gabriella called, "Mister Bolton!"

She gasped as the door snapped open, the sweaty, muscle bound, "Hunk" was gone and a clean, well-dressed man was in his place… "Well hello!" he smiled… the stubble from his chin now gone… "You must be Ms. Montez"

Gabriella raised an eyebrow when he reached out his hand…out of respect she grasped it in a handshake and didn't bat an eyelash when he took his time to let go…

She uttered… "Can I have my bag now?"

Troy, as if she said something else nodded, "How about a tour…"

He turned and walked towards the stairs… "My suite is upstairs," he motioned up a hardwood staircase…

Then he walked towards a large white door of the main foyer, "And this…" he paused, "Would be your suite…" he glanced at her sour expression before he pushed open the door.

Gabriella sighed again and reluctantly followed him into the apartment; she passed through a modest looking entrance and stepped behind Troy as he started to show the living room…

"Now I know it's probably not exactly you… but …" He paused and smirked as he saw the look on her face…

Gabriella dropped her bags immediately when she entered the room… no it wasn't really her style the room was painted a light pastel blue… there was a white couch against one wall, a tall thin bookshelf against another and a TV. in the corner. What struck Gabriella most was the fireplace, lined across the mantel were pictures of she and her mother at various stages in her life… Gabriella at about seven dressed as a ballerina for Halloween, Vivian holding her as a toddler in front of a Christmas tree… Gabriella's high school graduation photo… She turned to Troy who seemed to be studying for a reaction… "This isn't me…" she nodded in agreement, "It's my mother…"

Troy wasn't sure he liked the far away look in her eyes, but he did see a glimmer of hope in getting her to stay… "The only room we would share is the kitchen, and I promise I don't cook much so I'd barely be in there…" He tried not to groan how hesitant she seemed about crossing paths with him.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow and turned again to face the fireplace, she lifted a photo her mother smiling happily into the camera, and she weighed her options in her head…finally she turned back to face Troy… "Alright I'll stay" she could see excitement in Troy's eyes so she quickly added, "For a little while…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Thanks again for the Reviews! Good to see some familiar names… Please review if you wanna hear more_


	3. A Clause for Worry

_(An:) Hey All just wanted to clarify that First chpt was Gabby's POV second was Troy's POV (just if you all were wondering why they were similar) Thanks to Zanessa Fan for the advice…Greatly Appreciated…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella brushed off Troy's attempts at joining him for dinner and delicately ushered him out of the suite with a quick, "Thanks" she shut the door in his very confused face…

Gabriella immediately locked the door behind her and went back into the apartment to explore… she ran her hand over one of the book shelves and smiled at the titles… she thought to herself…_ Mom always was too sappy…_

She glanced at the titles, Romeo and Juliet, Gone with the Wind, and Message in a Bottle and then she made her way over to the bedroom…

It to was painted a light pastel blue, it had wicker chairs and a dresser and a larger oak bedframe… Gabriella was relieved to see light spilling in through a large window as she flopped into the snow white comforter; she smiled at the tiny blue flowers that covered the comforter as she kicked off her sensible high heeled shoes…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

From outside Gabriella's suite Troy groaned and leaned with his back against the door, so far he didn't get this Gabriella Montez… most women he met drooled over him and after they kissed in the stairwell Troy thought Gabriella would be the same way… But afterwards the woman seemed as uninterested in spending time with him as she could possibly be…

His hand closed into a fist and he grumbled to himself, "Fine if she wants to ignore me this will be a strict… Tenant-Landlord relationship…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Days passed and Gabriella became more and more reclusive, the first morning they crossed paths in the kitchen Troy tried to make small talk and Gabriella gave short one word answers and quickly found a way back to her suite…

By the third day Troy realized Gabriella was avoiding him completely, he noticed this when two cans of pop he left in the fridge disappeared while he was at work… he grumbled, "Fine"… and stomped up the stairs to his room…

The days passed slowly for Gabriella, she spent her days in her rooms, where she felt closest to her mother, she rarely showered… and spent most of the days in her pajamas…

She avoided Troy like the plague waiting for him to leave for work before she scurried out of her suite to grab food… She found herself sleeping for hours and she spent her time awake either reading her mother's books or watching TV.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

About A week into the dance of avoiding each other Troy's mother called the house…

"Hi mom…" Troy smiled into the phone…

"Hi Sweetheart," Troy's mother's cheerful voice answered back, "How are you"

Troy glanced from his kitchen stool towards the door of Gabriella's suite, "Fine I guess you?"

"Fine Honey…" his mother paused, "How's the new border…"

Troy ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "Fine…"

His mother knew what fine meant, "What's wrong?"

Troy sighed, "It's just that she never comes out of her suite…"

His mother asked, "This is the girl whose mother died?"

Troy nodded but answered, "Yeah…"

His mother took a breath, "And you said she has no other family to speak of…"

Troy sighed again, "Yeah…Poor kid…"

Troy waited while his mother pondered, "Well she's probably depressed Troy, why don't you take her to a show or something?"

Troy shook his head, "I'd love to mother, but she won't even leave her room if she knows I'm home…"

His mother smiled and answered, "Maybe you need to force the issue a little…"

Troy rested his chin on his hand, "Maybe…" the thoughts whirled in his head, "But I'll let you go mom I know you're busy…Love you…"

His mother let out her breath, "Love you too…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella snuggled safely under the covers in her suite when she heard a knock at the door, she didn't answer and soon she heard a voice…

"Uhhhh Ummm Gabriella it's me Troy…"

Gabriella sighed, but called out, "I'm Busy…"

Troy called back, "I need to talk to you…"

Again she repeated, "I'm Busy…"

She heard Troy grumble, "I'll use my keys if you don't open the door…"

At that Gabriella was out of bed she wrapped her greasy dark hair up into bun and she padded to the front door of her suite in green pajama pants a stained white tank top and light green slippers, reluctantly she opened the door…

Troy stood on the other side of the door dressed in clean, well worn jeans and a vintage looking football shirt… he was holding a tray filled with toast, eggs, and orange juice… She could see his shock at her disheveled appearance but it quickly evaporated and he beamed at her

"Good Morning…"

Gabriella glared at him, "You said I was the only one with keys…"

Troy pushed past her and shrugged, "I lied"

Gabriella crossed her arms and followed Troy into the living room of her suite where he had placed the tray on a coffee table and made himself comfortable on the couch…

Gabriella leaned against the wall, "So talk…"

Troy ignored her icy tone, "I came to check on your research…"

Gabriella slipped against the wall, "How do you know about that?"

Gabriella and her mother's lawyer were the only ones who knew about that particular clause in her mother's will…Gabriella remembered it word for word…

_Clause 23, The undersigned- here by know as Gabriella will spend some of her time in New York City researching the where abouts of one Paulo Scott Montez…_

She looked back at Troy…and he smiled again, "I guess you didn't read the whole clause…"

Immediately Gabriella dashed to her bedroom where she had her copy of the will

She gasped when she re-read the clause…

_Clause 23, The undersigned- here by know as Gabriella will spend some of her time in New York City researching the where abouts of one Paulo Scott Montez… _

_After a period of one year Gabriella Montez's findings will be checked by her guardian one Troy Anthony Bolton…If approved Ms. Montez will receive the her full inheritance._

Gabriella glanced up, "Guardian?" she muttered… she stood and slowly walked back to the living room

Troy was flipping through channels on the TV when she asked, "You're my Guardian?"

Troy flicked off the TV… "Not like 'Parent' or anything I'm just supposed to help you out."

Gabriella raised a suspicious eyebrow but Troy went on, "So?..." he grinned, "Where are you so far?"

Gabriella resumed her place against the wall the truth was she hadn't even started looking and she had a pretty good idea Troy knew that…

Gabriella muttered "Nowhere"

Troy nodded knowingly, "Well that settles it, I'm taking tomorrow off and we'll get started…"

Gabriella shot him a fiery stare, which made most of her staff back home quiver… Troy didn't flinch…

Troy stood and walked back to the front of Gabriella's suite… He turned and grinned at her when he reached the front door… "Be ready at 8 am?"

Gabriella trudged after him and finally nodded her agreement…

Troy turned and pulled the door open...He uttered a "see ya" and closed the door behind him…

Gabriella locked the door (which she now realized was useless since he had his own set of keys) and leaned against it, angry that her mother gave this stranger so much authority over her… she thought to herself… _well Mr. Bolton if I have to spend the day with you, I'm not going to make it easy. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Thanks again for the Reviews!!!!!!! Hope that's enough exclamation points to express my excitement…_


	4. O Make Me Over!

_Disclaimer: Plot is not completely my own…but I can't remember whose it is so please do not sue me if it's you_

_Thanks again for the Reviews…_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

The next morning Gabriella rolled out of bed at 7:30 after carefully formulating a plan to embarrass Troy the night before she smiled for the first time in weeks and wandered into her tiny closet…

Soon she emerged in a pair of ripped, paint stained jeans… she smirked at herself in the full length mirror that hung on the wall… She couldn't help remembering a day, when she was about 15… she ran in the house after helping the handyman paint one of the large garage doors on her mother's property to run straight into her mother and her debutant friends, Gabriella still smiled when she thought of her mother's horrified expression. That was the day her mother explained to her the importance of being, "Put together" at all times…

Gabriella glanced at her bathroom but shrugged off the idea of having a shower… she once again pulled her greasy, dark hair into a bun and shuffled to her dresser. Gabriella dug through the drawer and finally pulled out an old cheerleading t-shirt, she grinning at the faded Montez on the back and pulled it over her stained tank-top…

She wiped the sleep goop from her eyes and took one last glance in the mirror… her mother would have fainted right then if she saw her… Gabriella tilted her head and grinned at her reflection she let out a "Perfect" just as a knock came from her front door…

Gabriella flicked off the light and walked to the door pulling it open she felt her heart drop… Troy stood in front of her dressed in polished grey loafers and a tailored, navy suit… his bright red tie sat perfectly on his crisp white shirt and his wavy, dirty blonde hair sat perfectly in place…

"Hi" he grinned, "Ready to go?"

Gabriella glanced down at her wardrobe and immediately had to fight the urge to run back to her room… "I'm a little underdressed…"

Gabriella stiffened as Troy's bright blue eyes examined her from her bun down to her pink polished toes… his gaze came back up to her eyes "You're fine…"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and Troy let out a laugh, "I promise you look great…" He reached out and offered his arm to Gabriella who in turned grabbed her door key and locked her door… she shrugged off Troy's arm and made her way to the front of the house…

Gabriella glanced back and stifled a laugh as Troy hung his head and pretended to pout… Gabriella slipped into her tan, suede boots and followed Troy as he lead the way to the stoop…

Once they left the house Gabriella's fear of the city took hold of her although she made sure she wasn't touching Troy as the walked down the street she walked slightly behind him using him like a human shield… "So…" she mumbled, "Where are we going?"

Troy smirked as he felt her move behind him, "Well I figured before we start your research we should show you some of what the city has to offer"

Gabriella listened quietly as Troy tried to joke with her as they walked, she nervously glanced at a homeless man who openly leered at her… eventually she ran into Troy who had stopped in front of her…

Troy was staring up at a sign in front of store… Gabriella glanced up and gasped when she read the Bloomingdale's sign… she glanced down at her outfit then turned her wide, brown eyes to Troy… "We…" she paused, "Can't go in here"…

Troy stared at her like he didn't know what she was talking about, "Why not…"

Gabriella tugged on her t-shirt… "Look at me…"

Troy shrugged, "And?"

Gabriella realized her plan to embarrass Troy had backfired, unlike her mother, past boyfriends and ex fiancé Richard (an: I'll elaborate on Richard later) Troy did not seem to care how Gabriella presented herself Troy escorted Gabriella into the store like she was dressed in an Oscar worthy gown and not her painting clothes…

As they walked past mannequins Gabriella couldn't help stare at the beautiful clothes… although she had money back home, she never really learned what was fashionable… she always wore her "Uniform" of different colored button down shirts, tweed pencil skirts and sensible shoes… She glanced at a salesgirl who was eyeing her as the salesgirl eyed Julia Roberts in pretty woman… She sighed as she focused enviously on the girl's fashionable bob haircut… Her thoughts drifted to Richard…

_Ladies have long hair, it's just the way it's done… _she remembered his nasal voice saying…

_No wife of mine will have hair anywhere near her shoulders…_

Gabriella jumped back to reality when Troy called out from in front of her, "Are you coming or what?"

Gabriella slowly walked up to where Troy stood… her gaze fell on the woman Troy was hugging, he pulled back and gave the woman a kiss on the cheek then he turned to make introductions… "Gabriella this is my good friend Taylor Mckessy"

Gabriella went from her stunning open toed heels up the woman's elegant pantsuit; into her smiling face… she luckily didn't see the woman's disgusted expression seconds before… Taylor reached out and grasped Gabriella's hand, "Nice to meet you"

Gabriella nodded and stuttered out a "Nice to meet you too…"

Troy smiled, "Taylor's going to help us out today…"

Gabriella shot Troy a confused look, "Help us out with what…"

Taylor eyed Gabriella, "Troy thought you'd might like some help trying things on…"

Gabriella was about to speak when Troy took her aside, "I was thinking we might get you some things to help you fit in around her…"

Gabriella opened her mouth to protest but closed it was Troy continued, "You want to make the right impression don't you?"

That was enough to sell Gabriella although Troy meant it as a joke; Richard and her mother drilled into her head the importance of making a good impression for years…

Before Gabriella could change her mind Troy pushed her towards Taylor and the dressing rooms…

They started with casual wear, Gabriella slipped into a pair of dark washed jeans and a white, cable knit sweater… "I can't afford this" she whispered to Taylor…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Taylor hid her confusion, who was this girl? Troy called her the night before and told her about Gabriella and asked if he could bring her in, but she never imagined this girl… Gabriella unlike Troy's other women fought him on every issue, but yet she physically clung to him like he gave her oxygen…

When Taylor suggested she show Troy her purchases Gabriella asked her, "Why I'm paying for them…"

What Taylor didn't tell her was that she wasn't paying the full price for these items, she had to suppress her laugh when Gabriella ranted that $50 dollars was too much for a Marc Jacobs handbag when in fact it was $500… Troy was of course paying the difference...

Taylor smiled when after picking out the items Gabriella turned to her in the dressing room and embraced her in a hug, "Thank you" she whispered in Taylor's ear…

Taylor smiled again, "Oh honey we're not done yet… I'm sending you down to the salon … I mean that hair…" she motioned to the pile of greasy hair on Gabriella's head…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella stepped from the dressing room once again in her paint clothes; she thanked the other salegirls who ran through the store picking items for her and motioned to Troy… He stood from his dark, blue easy chair and padded towards them…

"How'd we do?"

Before Taylor could answer Gabriella snapped, "Fine…" and made her way to the till

Troy shot Taylor a _What can you do?_ Look and followed Gabriella as she wrote out a $500 check… Troy watched as she walked to the elevator and muttered to Taylor, "I'll come back with the rest later…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella once again clung to Troy as they entered the salon it was a far cry from home for Gabriella… suddenly a blond man dressed in pastel purple trousers, a light yellow shirt and a purple fedora came running to the counter, "You…" he pointed to Gabriella… "Must be the famous Gabriella Montez…"

Although Gabriella promised not to laugh that entire day "The famous Gabriella Monte" made her laugh out loud… Troy shot her a look like it was the most mysterious sound he ever heard, she smiled at the man, "I wouldn't say famous but that's me…"

The man grinned back, "Name's Ryan…Taylor called from upstairs and said to expect you…"

Troy nodded; he had a passing acquaintance with Ryan Evans and heard that he was one of the best hairdressers in the business…

Ryan glanced at Gabriella's bun and shuddered, he reached out, took her hand and escorted her back to the salon chairs "Now honey you just let me work my magic and you'll be even more gorgeous then you are now…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Troy grinned at that and muttered, "Not possible…" as he flopped onto one of the waiting couches near the front… he reached for a magazine and absentmindedly flipped through the pages, glad that he made a little progress with Gabriella...

He knew when she opened the door to her suite that morning Gabriella was trying to embarrass him by her appearance, the truth was he was more amused then anything else…

He sat patiently as the Taylor and salesgirls had talked Gabriella into more fashionable clothes what Gabriella didn't know however was that Troy pre-approved everything sent into the dressing room for Gabriella to try on, even the undergarments…

He smirked again as he thought of the way she clung to him, At_ least she's comfortable being close to me_, he thought to himself as he waited…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

About 2 hours later Ryan announced to Troy that Gabriella was finished, Troy stood as Ryan called out to Gabriella…

She emerged dressed in her boots from that morning and the dark washed jeans and cable knit sweater she first tried on…

Troy's gaze slide up, her dark bun was now transformed into a mass of shoulder, length curls… its solid color was now broken up with some carmel highlights…

Finally after a quick make-up lesson from Ryan's "Partner" Phillip Gabriella's already stunning eyes were accentuated with a gold shadow, eyeliner, her lashes looked thicker from the mascara and her cheeks and lips were a rosy shade of pink…

Troy gasped, "Wow…"

Gabriella couldn't hide her smile as she did a tiny turn and whispered, "Thanks"

Gabriella paid Ryan and once again snubbed Troy's arm as she followed him up the escalator past the same saleswomen who know rushed to great her…

Gabriella waved to Taylor and followed Troy out the revolving door…

"So" she muttered, "Now what?"

Troy smirked at her feeling bold he said, "We could play Basketball again…"

Gabriella quietly laughed, "Maybe some other time…" she blushed at Troy's suggestion… and Troy sighed, "I'm kind of tired want to join me for dinner at home?"

Although Gabriella was still unsure him she felt slightly less afraid of Troy, she shrugged and said "Sure…" as she continued to follow him…

She caught a glimpse of herself in a store window… she grinned and continued to walk until they reached their street…

Gabriella looked ahead and saw a tiny group of women and men surrounding their door immediately she gripped Troy's arm and resumed her place behind him…

Troy, startled by the fact that she actually touched him looked down at her questioningly, her dark eyes were fixed ahead and Troy followed her gaze

He muttered…"Oh….great…." and continued to walk towards the house…He turned to her and smiled at her fearful expression, "It's ok it's just some of my friends,"

Gabriella's grip tightened and Troy laughed, "They don't bite…"

Gabriella slowly trudged up to the stoop like she was walking the Green Mile…

Troy laughed again at Gabriella's nervous expression, "Guys this is Gabriella…"

Gabriella stared down at her feet and mumbled, "Hi…"

Troy silently groaned to himself as he untied his tie, _Great, I was making leeway and now this… Perfect end to a perfect day…_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Might be a bit for I update again, sorry! Hope this longer chpt makes up for it… Reviews always GREATLY APPRECIATED_


	5. Hostess with the Mostess

_Hey All Thanks again for the Reviews, I apologize that this chpt. is a little choppy… I promise it will get smoother again and I will update more often just been busy lately, please forgive me and ENJOY! _

_Disclaimer: Again Plot is not entirely my own please don't be angry if you've heard something similar… _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella again used Troy as a shield as he wandered up to the stoop of their house; she peeked out from behind him and eyed the group surrounding them…

She eyed the people surrounding them as Troy joked, "Certainly have a Ho-Bo problem around here…"

At that a tall thin blond stood and brushed the dirt from her low cut dress she took a step and gently squeezed Troy's arm, "Troy darling long time no see…"

Gabriella resisted the urge to roll her eyes from her position behind Troy; eventually she coughed to remind him she hadn't yet been introduced…

Troy seemed to be shocked back into reality and he stepped aside, "Sharpe honey this is my new tenant Gabriella Montez"

The two women now had clear views of each other, Gabriella's eyes trailed from Sharpay's tan suede boots, over her shiny pink dress, over her careful made-up face and

flowing blonde hair, she then looked into the woman's eyes and almost laughed when she saw the jealousy there…

Gabriella who had no interest in Troy as anything other then a landlord found herself slipping into the hostess mood she used to adopt with Richard's work friends, although she'd rather be in her room watching a movie she took a step and extended her hand to Sharpay; "Pleased to meet you Sharpay…" at the same time she tried to message the woman with her eyes that Troy was all hers…

Sharpay's icy stare slowly melted into a smile, although this Gabriella had clung to Troy seconds earlier she could see the "We're just friends" look in her eyes… Sharpay placed her hand in Gabriella's, "Greet to meet you too…"

Gabriella walked towards the main door of the house and motioned for Troy to get his key, "Why don't you all come in and have a drink?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Troy stood momentarily confused, Gabriella went from a timid mouse that clung to him (I position he can't say he hated) to a Hostess Martha Stewart would envy…

Another confusing thing was Sharpay, he could see the obvious jealous in her eyes when they arrived, but after a few seconds of talking to Gabriella it seemed to melt out of her… Troy tried to hide his disappointment that Gabriella showed no signs of being jealous as he rummaged in his suit jacket for the house key… he quickly found it and jogged up the stairs...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Hours (and a few drinks) Later_

Gabriella bustled into the kitchen in her socked feet, an apron tied loosely around her waist and an empty serving tray… she smiled as she slipped the tray onto the counter and as she started to scrounge for where Troy kept the wine her mind slipped back to earlier…

Gabriella gradually went from her hostess act into genuinely liking Troy's friends, Once Sharpay realized Gabriella had no romantic feelings for Troy she dropped her bitter attitude, Gabriella laughed as she listened to Sharpay tell stories about how she and Troy used to go out together as teenagers… she couldn't stop laughing when Sharpay produced a picture of Troy's "awkward years". His other friends asked her questions, and listened to her stories… as the night went on Gabriella would smile at their slurred speech…

Gabriella found the wine and straightened up, she quickly poured new drinks for Sharpay, Sharpay's friend Nicole and a few others, and she re-corked the bottle… she careful eased the tray into her hands and made her way back to the out-door patio…

Gabriella gasped when before she reached the patio, Troy emerged and gently grabbed her waist from behind he rubbed his face into the back of her neck and let out a slurred, "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

Gabriella smiled, "Do you know how drunk you are?"

Troy tightened his grip slightly, "are you sure you don't want me to tell the girls to leave and you and me can play a game of basketball?"

Gabriella turned her head to glance at him and laughed out loud when he tried to smoothly wink at her, "I don't want to be rude" she teased…

Troy frowned causing Gabriella to laugh harder, "It wouldn't be…" he pulled her to him and almost caused her to spill the drinks…

"Troy" she warned…

Troy sighed, "Fine" and after kissing the back of her head he released her and followed her back out to the patio…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella woke the next morning with a smile, although the day before was rather crazy, it was the most fun she had in a long time. She stretched above her head and reluctantly pulled back the covers of her bed, she rolled and standing she adjusted the man's shirt and shorts she had slept in and padded to the bathroom…

Staring briefly at her new reflection she quickly showered and changed into a pair of dark jeans and a light purple button down shirts… she air dried her hair, and surveyed herself …blushing at the thought of seeing Troy at breakfast she dabbed a bit of clear lip-gloss on her lips and padded to the front door of her suite…

She smirked as she wandered into the kitchen, obviously the alcohol from the night before got the better of Troy… as she sat on one of the wooden bar stools Troy shuffled in…His usually perfect hair was sticking up to the right side of his head, his eyes were red and Gabriella shot him a sympathetic glance at the bags under his eyes, and instead of the tailored suit from yesterday he was dressed in grey sweats and a worn looking t-shirt…

Gabriella pushed him a cup of coffee as he flopped onto the stool "Rough night?" she smiled…

Troy briefly brightened as his puffy blue eyes rested on her, "You have no idea" when he spoke his hand went instinctively to his head and he groaned…

Gabriella stood and walked to the fridge, shooting him another sympathetic glance… "Well you looked like you had fun…" she reached into the fridge and produced an ice pack…

As Gabriella walked towards him carrying the ice pack Troy raised an eyebrow, "You seemed to have fun yourself," he paused, "You don't seem like the social butterfly type to me…"

Gabriella shrugged as she stood in front of Troy, shrugged and reached forward to move his hand she placed the ice pack on Troy's head and felt her stomach jump when Troy briefly took hold of her wrist, "I'm sorry if I said anything inappropriate last night," Troy held her gaze as Gabriella's mind briefly flicked back to their run in, in the kitchen she let out a quiet, "You didn't say anything wrong…"

Troy let out a breath of relief and let go of her wrist, "Well that's good…" Gabriella returned to her stool and took a sip of water, Troy watched her intensely…

Gabriella gulped briefly, "Troy can I ask you something?"

Troy eyed her and let out a small half smile "Anything…"

Gabriella looked down at her hand's she figured now was as good a time as any… _Maybe the hangover dulled his senses…_she thought to herself. "I was wondering why, of all people would my mother make you my Guardian?"

Troy's mouth fell open for a second before he closed it again, he seemed to carefully ponder Gabriella's question as he re-adjusted the ice pack on his head… He stood and artfully changed the subject to something Gabriella would defiantly have an opinion of… "So Gabriella…Tell me about Paulo, Scott Montez."

Troy could tell raising that name unsettled Gabriella her face slipped from confusion at the subject change, to anger, back to confusion… She sighed and rested her chin on her hand…

Troy mimicked her sigh, "I think it's time to get your research going…" he stopped hoping bringing up her research wouldn't undo all the progress he made getting her to warm up to him… "Don't you?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Alrighty, more will be revealed in the next few chpt… hope you all are still liking it please let me know what you think_


	6. Getting to know You

Hey Hey all sorry for the Hiatus, had a flame from another story that really put me off writing for awhile but I'm back! Thanks for the reviews I PROMISE! To update more and hope you enjoy the Chpt.

Enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella's deep brown eyes flamed as she turned towards Troy, "Paulo Montez" she growled at him, "Was my no good grandfather…"

Gabriella wasn't surprised that Troy nodded knowing she figured he already knew, Troy rested his arms on the table in front of him; still keeping the icepack to his head, "Do you wanna tell me about him?"

Gabriella folded her arms over her waist, "Not really…"

Troy let out a frustrated sigh, "If you want your inheritance you're going to have to talk about him eventually…"

Gabriella shrugged, _you already know he's right…_she thought to herself…

Gabriella reluctantly gave in, "I didn't know him personally, but as my mother told it…" she paused and took a breath, "Once my father passed away, she had no one to turn too…" she glanced at Troy who dropped the ice pack on the table and was staring at her intently… "I was about a year old, and she had no money… so she packed up everything and drove us from my father's house in Arizona to my grandparents' house in New Mexico…"

Troy nodded and motioned for her to continue, "My mom and my grandparents weren't on the best of terms…" she stopped again, "They didn't approve of my father."

"My grandparents took us in, and basically raised both of us; my grandfather was the disciplinarian… he was strict, my only memory of him was when I was about five I rode my bike through a mud puddle, then across his precious cobblestone driveway…"

She watched Troy stand as she felt tears rush to her eyes but she motioned for him to sit, "He came thundering into the house, and he placed me in the corner… made me stand on my tip-toes for almost two hours… after spanking me harder then I've ever been spanked…" Gabriella shook her head, "I can still remember how much my ankles ached…"

"Then one day" she smiled, "when I was about to turn six…my grandmother sat my mother and me down and told us 'Paulo has left us… I don't know where… he took half the family fortune… and from the looks of this note…' she held up a piece of crumpled paper and wiped away a tear… 'He's not coming back'"

Gabriella looked back up at Troy who was leaning over the table, "Since then my grandmother, my mother and me have taken care of ourselves…I frankly don't care what happened to him… he made my family's life…" she paused uncomfortable with cussing, "hell"

Troy blinked… "I get why you hated him…"

Gabriella nodded and wiped her tears… "I guess my mother never really forgot him…"

Troy shrugged and tried to lighten the mood, regretting the fact that he made her drudge up bad memories… "So maybe we should start the research and get it over with?"

Gabriella silently nodded… and Troy stood walking towards her he placed a finger under her chin and raised her face, "hey…" he smiled, "you know you don't have to do this alone…" Gabriella sincerely smiled, "I know…" she said quietly…

Uncomfortable with how close Troy was getting Gabriella took a step back, "I'll meet you in your office after you shower?" she hinted at his gruff exterior…

Troy smirked, "whatever you say … mom"

Gabriella laughed softly and shuffled back to her suite.

An hour or so later… Gabriella made her way to Troy's office, she knocked, waited for an answer and after receiving none she pushed open the door and peeked her head in, "hello?" she called, "Troy…" no answer, Gabriella slipped in and began to examine her surroundings…

In front of her was a large oak desk that almost reached the width of the office… she walked around the edge running her fingers over the smooth surface… she slid onto his large maroon leather office chair and glanced down at his framed pictures…

She smiled at an older couple, assuming they were Troy's parents she picked up the gilded gold frame… A man smiled up at her… light hair just slightly darker then Troy's slightly graying at the sides, big brown eyes, and light silver glasses which almost hid his crows feet; Troy's mischievous grin plastered across his face, his arm wrapped around a beautiful woman… her dark brown hair hung over her shoulders, her light blue eyes smiled up at her from brown plastic frames… _This is what parents are supposed to look like… _she thought to herself.

She returned the frame and glanced quickly at an old family photo, probably from a vacation… The same two people were standing in back, the man in a brightly coloured Hawaiian shirt the woman in a straw hat… in front of them a girl, probably 15 or so, her dark hair on top of her head in a bun a lay draped around her neck. Gabriella then focused on a 16 year old Troy… basically the same as he was now…just a little more awkward, his arm in a mock headlock around the girl's neck… Gabriella laughed and ignored the thought that slide through her mind… _We grew up so different… _

She squealed when Troy's deep voice spoke from behind the chair, "Come on I'm not that dorky…"

She giggled and replaced the picture, "no no you were actually pretty cute..." she sat forward and stared at him... laughing again at his shocked expression

He grinned, "Is that actually a compliment…"

Gabriella stuck out her tongue, "I was going to say 'what happened'"

Troy pretended to be hurt, but Gabriella continued to laugh, she stood and walked the book shelves that lined Troy's office… she glanced at the titles…_Beginner Criminology, Advanced Criminology, Discovering the Criminal mind…_

She turned to him with one eyebrow raised, "I'm detecting a pattern,"

Troy nodded, "It helps in my line of work…"

Gabriella glanced at him, "Which is?"

Troy just shrugged and continued to smile…

Gabriella turned back to the shelves and picked up a novel, _Blind Ambition…_

She flipped it over and read a jacket, "this one looks interesting, never heard of the author T.J. Bradly…"

She absentmindedly flipped through the book pausing at the back cover, There smirking up at her was a picture of Troy… in script T.J. Bradly….

She felt her mouth fall open as she turned to stare at him, Troy sat on his desk and shrugged, "You're not the only one with secrets…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thanks for reading guys… any suggestions? I try to take all construct input into consideration. Thanks again!


	7. Hot Hands Juan

Alright I know what your think, wow she updated already? Yup… couldn't wait. Hope you guys like the chpt. Turned out different but oh well…

Thanks for the reviews! Love the constructive help and support

Enjoy!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella walked back towards the desk, "You wrote this?" she asked Troy nodded… "But you're so young…"

Troy's amused smirk widened, "spent my first year in pre-law at NYU, then second year I was seduced by a creative writing course I took as an elective…"

Gabriella let out a surprised, "Wow" and took a seat in the chair across from Troy's desk chair, "But, how'd you get published?"

Troy sighed with an "I've told this story a thousand times" look in his eyes he went on… "I got lucky; I had to write a story based on a true event for my class… I eventually found a murder that occurred on campus about 20 years before… I wrote about a detective trying to solve the case… my teacher took interest sent it to some houses… and five years later here I am…"

Gabriella relaxed into the chair, "wow"

Troy laughed, "Is that all you can say…"

Gabriella smirked back at him, "So now you write for a living?"

Troy nodded, "when the urge strikes me…"

Troy knew Gabriella was trying to avoid research so he approached the subject softly, "so to work?"

Gabriella shrugged, "All right, but how do we even start"

Troy slide off the desk and walked to his chair, he opened a drawer of the desk and pulled out a sleek silver laptop, "I have connections with the NYPD, I've researched so many cases for my books I'm fluent in searching for people…"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "so you're modest too?"

Troy grinned and quickly typed in an internet address, "With his name we should at least get a starting point…"

Gabriella stood and walked around the desk to stare at the screen, "What happens if we find him?"

Troy shrugged and typed in PAULO SCOTT MONTEZ "I guess we talk to him, do as your mother's will asks and go home…"

Gabriella leaned over the edge of the desk, "I still don't know why I got sucked into this?"

Troy turned his face to face her Gabriella could feel his breath on her face as his gaze intensified he gruffly answered, "Me neither…"

Gabriella jumped when the search screen popped up, 110 entries for Paulo Montez…

She groaned and walked back to her chair, "This is never gonna work…"

Troy stretched above his head, "What about your other family?" he paused when Gabriella shot him a confused look, "Someone who might have more detail on Paulo…"

Gabriella appeared to be deep in thought then she suddenly perked up, "There's Uncle Scott, my grandparents' lawyer… he might know something"

Troy nodded, "Do you have his number?"

Gabriella stood and hurried towards the door of Troy's office, "Programmed into my cell"

Gabriella ran down the steps and into her suite, rushing to her night stand she opened a drawer and dug through it until she came up with her cell… dialing she spilled out the situation when her family friend answered…

"So Uncle Scott?" she asked, "Can you help me?"

The warm voice on the end of the line took in a breath, "I don't really know to much personal information about your grandfather sweetheart…"

Gabriella groaned and Uncle Scott chuckled, "He had a nickname everyone called him if that helps…"

Gabriella shrugged thinking _not likely _but said, "Sure why not?"

Scott answered, "I heard your grandmother, and some of his friends call him Hot Hands Juan over drinks, I never really thought anything about it…"

Gabriella pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and absentmindedly scribbled _Hot Hands Juan _on a pad she kept next to her lamp…

She smiled into the phone, "At least it's something…"

Scott coughed and spoke, "I hope it helps take care sweetheart…"

"You too, I'll call you later" Gabriella answered.

They both said their goodbyes; Gabriella hung up the phone and padded slowly up the stairs, the pad she scribbled on hanging from her left hand…

Troy brightened as she returned to the office, "So any luck?"

Gabriella shook her head no but slid the pad of paper across the desk to Troy, "Just some stupid college nickname."

Troy stopped typing and examined the pad, gasping he looked up at Gabriella, "I've heard this name before…"

Gabriella, who was again examining the room whipped around to face Troy, "What?"

Troy ignored the question and was feverishly typing once again… Gabriella hurried around the desk as Troy hit enter on a police search for Hot Hands Juan… Immediately a list of hundreds of articles popped up on the screen…

Gabriella had to brace her hands on the desk as she read the first headline

_Hot Hands Juan, Strikes again_

Gabriella pulled a wooden bar stool out of the corner and perched on it as Troy scrolled down;

_The notorious leader of the gang of thieves know as the Montez Quartet has struck again, with only a fingerprint as a clue a well know Jewelry store has been struck; the alarm again was not tampered with and no one was hurt… _

_Police now familiar with the famous gangs MO have concluded that this crime which was expertly pulled off is without a shadow of a doubt the work of Montez Quartet._

Gabriella's hand instinctively rose over her mouth she gasped as Troy continued to read the minor details, "It's not possible…"

Troy glanced at her, "Anything's possible in the crime business…"

He clicked on another article and while Gabriella processed the new information Troy continued to read…

After a few minutes he looked up at Gabriella, "Listen to this…"

"Police have finally captured a member of the Montez Quartet, Jonathan Parks, who we now know was the right hand man of Hot Hands Juan has been taken into custody…"

Gabriella placed her hand on Troy's arm, "I don't believe this…"

Troy reassuringly placed his hand from his opposite arm over Gabriella's, "Well at least it's a start"

Gabriella glanced at him still confused by the rush of information… "Huh" was all she could mutter…

Troy smiled, "we can contact Jon Parks…"

Gabriella let out an amused, "Ha…" then, "This article was dated years ago, before either of use was born… He's probably dead by now…"

Troy squeezed her hand, "Only one way to find out,"

Before Gabriella could ask how Troy reluctantly released her and picked up the phone Gabriella stood silently as Troy spoke, "Hi, can I get the number for a Jonathan Parks in New York City…"

Gabriella bit her thumb as she nervously waited…

Troy nodded, "Ok thank you…" Then hung up the phone…

Gabriella's voice raised in pitch as she asked, "Well?"

Troy glanced at her then quickly scribbled something on the pad of paper, he looked at her again, "I found him…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wow more dramatic then I intended, but I like it… Do you guys? Should I include more fluff back in the next chpt. Any input appreciated… Thanks to butterflygoodbye for the question and inspiration for the first bit of this chpt. I hope I answered the question… as always please review!


	8. No Parking

Thanks again for the reviews… I tried to add some fluff, kinda hard for this chpt. But I guarantee lots more soon… again DISCLAIMER: plot is not totally my own please don't sue me

Enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella paced as Troy dialed the number directory assistance gave him, thoughts rushed through her head as she ignored the chatter from Troy, "This man knew my grandfather, and this man was a criminal…" It went on until Troy hung up the phone, Gabriella walked up to him "Well?"

Troy smiled at her nervous expression, "His secretary seems nice."Gabriella's eyes narrowed and Troy went on, "She sounds pretty,"

Gabriella roughly grabbed the collar on Troy's shirt and pulled him to her, "Listen Bolton you tell me what was said or so help me…" she paused as Troy started to laugh, she took a step back as Troy lifted his hands in mock surrender, "Easy tiger, you have an appointment with a Mr. John Parks this afternoon…"

Gabriella examined Troy's face, "How do we even know this is the right John Parks?"

Troy shrugged, but Gabriella could see he knew more then he let on, "maybe we'll get lucky..."

Gabriella's eyebrows rose, "We?"

Troy smiled again, "You'd really think I'd let you to a jewel thief's house without a proper escort…"

Gabriella relaxed slightly, "Alleged thief… and how do I explain you coming with me? If I remember my grandfather, his friend won't find an unmarried woman escorted by a young man 'proper'"

Troy leaned against his chair and chuckled, "I thought about that…" Gabriella flopped back into her chair and he continued, "I think we should get married."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An hour and a half before Gabriella's meeting, she stepped out the front door of Troy's house; she was dressed in black pumps a gray tweed skirt, a dark purple camisole and a matching gray suit jacket, she called into the house "This is never going to work…"

Troy emerged wearing black wing-tips, dark gray dress pants and a light green sweater; He turned and pulled the door shut locking it behind him…

"Of course it will, it makes perfect sense for your husband to come with you…" as he walked past her down the steps…

Gabriella ran after him only slightly tripping in her heels she grabbed his elbow to steady herself, "Only one problem." She grumbled, "You're NOT my husband…"

Troy stopped and fished something out of his pocket, he motioned for her to lift her left hand as they continued to walk he slipped something over her ring finger, "You know that and I know that but he doesn't know that…" He paused as Gabriella stared down at a diamond studded gold band, "And if your as good an actress as you are a whiner I'm sure we can make him believe we are…"

Gabriella chased after him, "I am not a whiner" she tripped again and Troy reached out to steady her. She pulled away when he squeezed her hand "It's going to be fine…"

Troy hailed a cab and Gabriella slid in next to him as he gave the female cab driver an address, Gabriella stared at the scenery as she nervously played with the hem of her skirt… she stopped immediately when Troy teased, "You're gonna give me some bad ideas doing that…"

Gabriella released the hem and punched him in the arm…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella took Troy's hand when the cab came to a stop in front of a large skyscraper, the old shy Gabriella kicked in as she gripped onto Troy's arm, "We're going in there?"

Troy nodded and pulled her farther, "Do you want to get this over with or not…"

Gabriella nodded and let Troy drag her into the building, Troy walked confidently towards the elevator.

Gabriella hummed along to the music of the elevator as they rode up to the floor marked P… she glared at Troy as he again shot her an amused look and muttered, "Calm down…"

The doors eventually pinged open and Gabriella took a breath, she followed Troy as he walked towards the large reception desk and rolled her eyes as she listened to him flirt with the secretary… Gabriella flipped her left hand on the counter and grabbed Troy's arm with her right, "Honey, I'm sure this nice GIRL is very busy we should just go wait." She looked over the counter and flashed a 'Ha ha' smile

The secretary waved them to a set of luxurious black leather furniture where Gabriella perched on the couch and Troy took a seat in the adjacent chair… Troy laughed, "I like you like that?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Like what?" she pretended as she picked up a copy of Cosmo and began to leaf through it…

Troy's grin widened, "Jealous…"

Gabriella got out an "I am so not jea…" when the secretary stood in the doorway and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, Mr. Parks will see you now…" Troy grinned at the back of Gabriella's head as she angrily stomped towards the office…

Troy took Gabriella's arm as they entered an office, It didn't have the old, cozy feeling of Troy's office it was a stark light blue and had the feel of a hospital; There was minimal decoration (a few abstract statues) and a steel girder type desk, the mans back was turned towards a floor to ceiling glass window and the silver haired man was barking into a cell phone…

Troy could see Gabriella was too nervous to speak so he coughed to let Parks know they arrived…

The man in the desk chair said goodbye to his colleague and hung up t he phone, slowly he turned…

Gabriella felt a lump in her throat… although she could only see the top half of him, the man was still very intimidating… his broad navy suit covered shoulders were anchors for his handsome face, The only signs of age were the crows feet around his steely blue eyes and the gray flecks in his hair… The man took her in and smiled…

"I'm sorry if I'm staring it's just that…" he paused and met Gabriella's nervous gaze, "You remind me so much of your Grandmother…"

Gabriella knew it was meant to be a compliment but she wanted to be nothing like her grandmother so she tried to smile politely, "Thank you…"

Troy glanced at Gabriella gauging her reaction to the man he stepped towards him and extended his hand, "Troy Bolton, Mr. Parks… Pleasure to meet you…"

Jon Parks coughed then nodded in acknowledgement, "I'd shake your hand Mr. Bolton but I'm not as spry as I used to be…"

It was then Gabriella noticed the wheel chair…Parks motioned for them to have a seat, "So Gabriella, I can't believe you're married… it seems like yesterday I was bouncing you on my knee."

Troy grinned and reached over to place a hand on her knee, Gabriella almost jumped at the heat from his hand, "We're very happy…"

Gabriella tired of the charade blurted out, "Mr. Parks I was wondering if you could tell me about my grandfather…"

She could see angry flash through the old mans eyes,

"Hot Hands, has always been a cheat…it just took me some time to figure it out"

At that Gabriella's eyebrows rose, "What do you mean?"

Parks sat back in the chair and spat out, "You two are here to ask about The Quartet fortune aren't you?"

Gabriella sat back, "I'm sorry…"

Parks face twisted, "I should have known…Get out of here"

Troy spoke, "We're sorry if we offended you Mr. Parks…"

The old man yelled, "I don't know anything more then you do…" His fiery gaze shot from Troy to Gabriella, "Leave…"

Gabriella was about to speak when Troy stood and motioned for her to follow him… She turned, "We really are sorry Mr. Parks…"

The man said nothing but his gaze narrowed and Gabriella silently trailed after Troy.

She followed him into the elevator and when the doors shut she turned to him, "What was that about?"

Troy tried to smile, "I don't know" he grumbled… The worse part was he did know and things were only going to get worse…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I might change this Chpt a bit, (still unsure if I like it…I might condense it…) If I change it I will let you guys know on the next Chpt. Please let me know if you like it.


	9. What an Ashcroft!

Alrighty I won't be able to update for a bit so I thought I'd post another chpt to make it up to you guys, I think I'll leave the last chpt as it is Thanks again for the reviews!

Lam Thanks for reviewing! I'm not going to answer your question about Gabi's mom just yet, it ties into to much of the rest of the story (If you really wanta know message me and I'll send you the answer privately)

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Plot is not totally my own

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That evening after a quiet take out supper Gabriella said goodnight and wandered into her suite she walked into her room, kicked off her heels and changed into a pair of sweats Troy permitted her to buy on their shopping spree… she jumped when the phone next to her bed rang, she only recently had her own line put in and the only ones who had her number where her lawyer back home and Troy… she reached out and picked it up…

"Hello?"

A woman's voice answered, "Oh hello…" the voice stopped briefly, and "I was looking for Troy Bolton…"

Gabriella leaned against her pillows, "That's my landlord…"

The voice continued, "Oh so your Gabriella…"

Gabriella sat up, _who was this woman? Some assassin sent by Parks?_

Gabriella was cautious, "yes this is"

The woman laughed, "I'm sorry I'm being rude this is Cathy Bolton, Troy's mother…"

Gabriella gasped, "Oh…OH"

Mrs. Bolton went on, "Must be a crossed wire, I'm sorry to bother you dear…"

Gabriella nodded although she realized Mrs. Bolton couldn't see her, "It's no problem… nice talking to you…"

Mrs. Bolton spoke, "You to Gabriella take care…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The day after their visit to John Parks Gabriella woke to the sounds of Troy banging around in the kitchen… she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, grabbing an elastic of her night stand she quickly pulled her hair into a messy ponytail, shrugged on a lavender robe over her pajamas she opened her suite door and shuffled to the kitchen where she found Troy cursing over a smoking frying pan…

Gabriella laughed, "What are you doing Wolfgang?"

Troy turned a smug of grease across his cheek and frowned, "I'm trying to cook brunch," He wiped his face with a cloth, "I have somewhere to be and I figured you had to eat something…"

Gabriella continued to laugh as she slid onto a chair, "and where are you going?"

Troy's face went from a frown to a grin, "I have a date…" He searched Gabriella's face for signs of jealousy and sighed when he saw none. Gabriella continued to smile, "well that's good, I'm sure I can find things to do around here"

Troy's frown returned, "I'm sure you can…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella had to hold back her laughter as Troy spoke to her at the door, "Lock the door behind me and don't open it for anyone… I mean it"

Gabriella smirked and rolled her eyes, "I already live with a man who spends every waking minute hitting on me I'm sure I can handle myself…"

Troy sighed and picked up a coat off the coat rack, "I'm serious…"

Gabriella nodded but continued to smirk, "I'll be careful dad…"

Troy returned her smirk at that and said a quick, "Goodbye" before he left…

Gabriella turned the deadbolt and padded up to Troy's office, she was prepared to do some research on her own; she knew for a fact that Troy wasn't telling her everything he knew about her grandfather… As she was about to sit down the front door buzzed… Gabriella groaned and hurried down the stairs… stopping as she remembered her promise to Troy she peeked through the peephole without opening the door…

"Yes?" she asked…

On the other side of the door was a tall man with wavy dark hair… he was thinner then Troy but handsome in an unconventional way and his deep blue eyes peered towards the peep hole, "Hello I'm looking for Troy…"

Gabriella's suspicions rose, "He's not here…"

The man smiled his perfect teeth in a straight line, "I'm sorry, I'm Ashcroft Bolton… Troy's cousin, I just thought I'd come by for a visit…"

Gabriella could tell by his expression he was now expecting her to open the door…

She remained calm, "I'm sorry as I said he's not here"

Ashcroft stepped closer to the door, "Mind if I come in and wait for him?"

Gabriella spoke, "I don't think that's a good idea…"

She saw the man's surprised expression, "Why?"

Gabriella continued, "How do I know you are who you say you are…"

Ashcroft dug into his pocket and produced his wallet; flipping through it he held a New York license up to the peep-hole and let Gabriella inspect it…

Thoughts whirled in her head, _Well he's obviously Troy's family, I'm sure it would be fine to let him in…_

Gabriella put the chain on the door and pulled it open so she was still locked in but they could talk face to face, "maybe it's better if you come back when Troy is here…"

Ashcroft smiled a smile that resembled Troy's when she amused him, "Of course, and maybe that time I can ask you to coffee?"

Surprised Gabriella's mouth fell open _if Troy's going on dates there's no reason why I can't meet his handsome cousin for coffee…_

Gabriella stern expression melted into a smile, "I'd love to…"

Ashcroft nodded and handed her his card through the space in the door, "I'm looking forward to it…"

Gabriella took the card and continued to smile, "Me to, nice to meet you Ashcroft I'll tell Troy you stopped by…"

Ashcroft nodded, "I'll see you soon…" with that he turned and left the stoop…

Gabriella relocked the deadbolt and turned to wander back up the stairs still smiling she figured from what Troy told her, his mother sent this Ashcroft to make sure she wasn't some floozy interested in Troy… "I guessed I pasted the test" she said aloud as she flopped into Troy's desk chair to start on research….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two hours later Troy had returned from his "date" His face was fire engine red as he paced the office, "You're going on a DATE!" he practically shouted, "With Ashcroft!"

Gabriella leaned towards the desk, "Yes"

Troy went on, "I've been trying to get your attention for weeks, and my snake of cousin comes here and in 15 min's gets you to go on a date…'

Gabriella sighed, "Uh huh…"

Troy shot her a gaze that made Gabriella jump, "Why?"

Gabriella shot him an angry gaze back, "because he asked me…"

Troy sighed and Gabriella went on, "And correct me if I'm wrong but you just got back from a date…"

Troy groaned a leaned against a bookcase, "I was meeting with a woman who might be your last living relative…"

Gabriella growled deep in her throat, "you have no claim on me…"with that she walked out of the room, she wasn't sure but she thought she heard Troy mumble, "The hell I don't"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next afternoon the buzzer to the house hummed and Troy bounded down the stairs, he paused then pulled open the door to his cousin; still in a funk he hissed, "Keep your hands off her Ashcroft…"

Troy's cousin understood, Troy thought he had a claim on his tenant Ashcroft smiled, "Good to see you to cousin…" They made smile talk until the door knob to Gabriella's suite turned and she immerged… she was dressed in black ballet flats, dark jeans and a soft brown sweater, her hair was swept up in a mock French twist and she was wearing a pink lip gloss, and mascara… A gentle blush rose in her cheeks as she saw Ashcroft… "Hi"

Ashcroft's smile brightened when he saw her, Gabriella ignored the scowl Troy shot their way… "Well Hello again…" Ashcroft said, "You're even more beautiful then I remembered…" he reached out and lifted her hand to kiss her wrist… Gabriella held back her laughter as Troy pretended to gag behind his cousin…

Ashcroft stared into her eyes, "I know I said I wanted to take you for coffee but it's such a nice day, I was thinking ice cream in Central Park…"

Gabriella ignored Troy and smiled at Ashcroft, "That sounds great…"

Gabriella reached for her jacket but Ashcroft took it and helped Gabriella into it as she spoke to Troy, "Don't wait up for me I have a key…"

Troy's eyes narrowed, "I won't…"

Gabriella frowned and turned back to Ashcroft, "Ready?"

Ashcroft smiled down at her, "Of course..."

Gabriella took his arm as Ashcroft escorted her down the stairs, Troy followed and watched them from the stoop… he waited till they were a good distance away before he locked the door behind him, walking down the steps in there direction he thought to himself _I'm not spying, she need protection right now… _He tried to reason to himself…

As he walked he didn't noticed the man dressed in dark clothes, and wearing aviator sunglasses who seemed to be just as interested in Gabriella… He was also following the couple towards Central Park; he smiled and patted his handgun tucked into the waistband of his jeans. His eyes were trained on Gabriella as he thought to himself, _just a little longer, just a little longer..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cue suspenseful music here ha-ha, thanks again for the reviews if there's mistakes please bare with me I wrote this pretty late… I'll fix it up later just wanted to get it posted, thanks again for the interest


	10. Night in Shinning mud puddle

Thanks again for the reviews don't worry Gabriella's ok (for now dun dun dun) I can't believe my story was recommended to someone, wow! I never had that happen before Thanks!

Butterflygoodbye…. I wouldn't date a guy named Ashcroft either but my friend thinks it's a cool name (go figure) so I called him that as a little tribute…

HauntedWhisper… Your reviews always always give me a good laugh (but please don't hurt Ashcroft haha)

Anyone else who reviewed Thanks, encouragement always appreciated kinda in a block with this story so it keeps me motivated…

Please Enjoy! Disclaimer: Plot is not entirely my own

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella smiled at Ashcroft politely as he babbled on about his work as an accountant but her thoughts drifted back to Troy… She smiled genuinely as she thought of Troy pretending to gag as Ashcroft spoke…

She looked up at Ashcroft as his voice stopped, "am I boring you Gabriella…"

_Yes… YES _She shouted to herself but she shook her head and said, "No of course not."

Ashcroft awkwardly placed Gabriella's hand around his arm as he lead her towards a free swing set… Gabriella tried her best not to sigh, every second she was with Ashcroft she felt more and more like she was spending time with Richard (an: ex fiancé I mentioned briefly I will explain more later). Now that she knew Troy she was used to more excitement in her life…

Gabriella turned and took a spot on the swing as Ashcroft tried to smoothly walk behind her and begin to push…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Troy's POV

Troy ducked behind a tree as his cousin gripped Gabriella's arm and led her towards a swing set… Troy could feel a growl come up from his throat as he watched Gabriella laugh at something Ashcroft said….

He watched, his anger melting slightly as Gabriella continued to laugh, "Well at least she's having a little fun…" he said aloud…

It was then Troy noticed a man walking towards the swing set, unlike other park visitors he was walking like he had a purpose, ducking behind trees when Ashcroft or Gabriella looked off in that direction… Troy moved towards the man as he moved towards the couple; a bird rustled leaves causing Gabriella and Ashcroft to glance their way, Troy darted behind a bush and the man crouched low behind a park bench… it was then Troy saw a glint of the silver gun tucked into the waistband of the man's jeans…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella shot a look towards a rustling off in the distance then tried to focus back on what Ashcroft was saying just as she was about to answer the question, "So how do you like living with my cousin?" She heard shouts…

She stood and followed Ashcroft who was already running towards the noise… pushing through a bush she was stopped by Ashcroft who had come to a stop at the top of a slight hill Gabriella looked over the edge and gasped… There lying in a mud/slush puddle was Troy… Ignoring Ashcroft's warning she slid down the slope to Troy…

Leaning down she brushed her thumb over the bruising that was starting around Troy's left eye, "Bolton what did you do?" she mumbled as Ashcroft slid down after her… He stood over them and asked, "Is he ok?"

Gabriella sat back on her heels, "Seems like it I think he just hit his head…"

Ashcroft muttered, "The jealous oaf…" under his breath and then groaned, "We'd better get him back to the house he might have some kind of concussion."

Gabriella nodded and turned back to Troy, "Troy…" she stopped, "Troy you idiot can you hear me?"

Troy's eyes fluttered open briefly and seeing Gabriella he smiled and let out an "Angel…"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yah Yah…" as Troy's eyes closed again…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

With Gabriella and Ashcroft's help Troy eventually made his way back to the house… Gabriella released his arm to unlock the door and together they made their way to his couch upstairs…sitting him down Ashcroft stood, "We should probably call a doctor…"

Gabriella smiled, "You go ahead, and I'll stay up and watch him till one can get here…"

Ashcroft reluctantly nodded and wandered back down the stairs, Gabriella turned in time to see Troy sliding off the couch she jumped, eased her arm under him and muttered, "Easy big boy…"

As he lay back on the couch Troy's eyes fluttered open at Gabriella's voice, "Gabi" he grinned and pulled her to him….

Gabriella gasped and tried to pull away, "stop it Bolton you moron and don't call me Gabi" She stood and began to walk away…

Troy still in a daze slid off the couch laid on the floor and gripped her ankle as she tried to leave Gabriella froze and turned to stare down at him, he groaned, "Please stay with me…"

Gabriella had to laugh at his pitiful expression she walked backed to him and helped him back onto the couch for the second time…

Staring into his eyes she asked, "So what happened?"

Troy's eyes fluttered close and Gabriella moved towards him putting both hands on his shoulders to shake him awake, Troy's eyes came open again and he pulled Gabriella into a hug, sinking down to lay on the couch, his body pinning her under him

"Troy" Gabriella squawked out but her only answer was, "Zzzzz"

Gabriella tried to pull herself free and after what seemed like a life time she too slowly drifted off…

It was there Ashcroft found them, Troy his arms wrapped around Gabriella; a smile playing around Gabriella's lips…Ashcroft realized then he stood very little chance with his cousin's border…

"Goodnight Gabriella" he whispered as he left locking them in as he went.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella was the first to wake as sunlight streamed into Troy's living room, her eyes opened and as she slowly remembered the day before she sat up and pushed Troy's arms off of her, wedging out from her warm spot on the couch she slipped downstairs and showered and changed before she padded back up the stairs…

Gabriella smirked at the trail of drool on Troy's chin as she kneeled by his head, "Wake up sleeping beauty…"

Troy's eyes opened at her voice and he instantly grinned when he saw her sitting up to quickly he winced and held his hand to his head, "Why is it since I met you I wake up to headaches?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and took a seat next to him, "Never mind that, tell me what happened"

Troy leaned back against the couch and Gabriella glanced away to hide her blush at Troy's bare chest…

Troy spoke, "There was a man, he was coming after you…he had a gun Gabriella"

Gabriella stared back at him, "Oh really?"

Troy nodded, "Really…"

Gabriella slid her feet out of her slippers and flexed her toes, "And?"

Troy let out a breath, "he was following you and I was following him, he went for the gun so I attacked him from behind…"

Gabriella bit her lip to keep from laughing as Troy went on, "we rolled down the hill I slugged him and I don't remember much else…"

Gabriella spoke, "did he say anything…"

Troy shrugged only, "Where's the Montez money"

Gabriella groaned, "So he's one of Parks men?"

Troy shrugged again, "Probably…"

Gabriella stood and believing his story she began to pace, "What do I do?"

Troy rubbed some dried blood off his forehead, "I don't know"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Troy worked from home the next few days, keeping a watchful eye on Gabriella; Ashcroft called a few times and Troy would strain to listen as Gabriella made polite small talk…

One afternoon as Troy was napping on the couch in the living room Gabriella grabbed a cup of coffee and flipped through the pages of the newspaper left on the island in the middle of the kitchen…

She had to flip back when her eyes glanced over a byline,

_Parks visits to donate to local Nursing Home_

_Jonathan Parks the III is successful businessman and future CEO of Parks Industries is planning on donating over a quarter of a million dollars into renovating the Lazy Acres Nursing and Retirement Home on the outskirts of the Manhattan Area, the first act of charity from any member of the Parks family; he will be visiting the home on Thursday Dec.6 to visit with the staff and residents. _

The article went on to mention Jon Parks the I and his connection to the Montez Quartet…

Gabriella stood quickly and clutching the newspaper she ran to the living room and shook Troy… "Troy, Troy wake up you have to look at this…"

Troy's eyes slowly opened and he grumbled something like, "dang women…" before his eyes drifted to the newspaper article…

After reading his eyes turned to Gabriella who was waiting impatiently for him to finish reading, Gabriella could see caution in Troy's eyes…

Gabriella let out a quiet, "what's wrong?"

Troy gulped and stood adjusting his jeans and sweatshirt and made a move to the door, "We have to get to that nursing home…" he paused when Gabriella didn't move, "Now"

He walked forward and gripped Gabriella's arm but Gabriella stiffened, "What is this about Troy…"

Troy lowered his head, "Your great aunt is in danger…"

Gabriella laughed, "What? I have no family…"

Troy said nothing but his gaze intensified… Gabriella's mood shifted, "Really?"

Troy nodded and hurried Gabriella to the door, "Let's go…"

Gabriella rushed down the stairs after him and slid her feet into a pair of sneakers next to the front door; Troy grabbed a coat off the rack and shoved it at her as they ran out barely locking the door behind them… Troy jumped down the stairs and Gabriella hurried after him as Troy called out and waved, "Taxi!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

oooffttt, that took a lot out of me and I don't know why…this story is taking a weird turn for me; still based on wherever I got the plot from but it's getting weird… do you like it? Do you hate it? What would make it better? more fluff? Any opinions welcome! Thanks again for the interest


	11. It doesn't matter it's in the Past

Ok, kinda switching gears I thought this would be a good time to bring up a little of why Troy is so involved in the Montez family, I will be back to the main story soon just thought I'd give a little detail…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella sat nervously in the back of a cab as it sped towards Lazy Acres, she turned towards Troy who was unusually silent, "How do you know?" was all she could think of to say…

Troy turned his gaze to her and tried to smile, he knew what she was trying to ask… His thoughts drifted to a time years earlier…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A nineteen year old Troy Bolton parked his rental car in front of a large ranch style home in New Mexico; He stopped in front of a large red door and nervously ran his hand through his hair… He reached up and lifted the knocker…

After waiting a few seconds the door opened and an elderly woman dressed in a light blue maid's uniform pulled open the door, she smiled at him with warm eyes and said… "Hello can I help you?"

Troy returned her smile, "Yes, I'm Troy…" he paused at the blank expression on her face, "Troy Bolton, I have an appointment with Mrs. Montez..."

The maid nodded, "Oh yes Mr. Bolton I'm sorry I didn't expect you to be so young…"

Troy shrugged and the maid laughed and she motioned for him to follow her inside…

Troy glanced around as he followed the maid to a large sitting room; he took in the expensive furniture and looked briefly at the scattered family photos when the maid turned, "Mrs. Montez should be only a second Mr. Bolton… would you like something to drink?"

Troy took a seat on one of the Victorian style couches and coughed, "Maybe just water?"

The maid nodded and quickly exited the room…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Troy looked up when Gabriella spoke again, "How do you know so much about my family Troy?" Troy had to look away from her intense brown eyes…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Troy was examining an oil painting of what he could only assume was a distant relative when he heard someone enter the room from behind him…

He turned and there was a woman, from her appearance between 30 and 45… she was dressed in sensible navy pumps, black hose, a navy suit skirt and a simple white shirt with a navy cardigan… her massive dark curls were arranged in a clip at the back of her head…

He was surprised by the warmth in her eyes, he judged from their brief phone conversation that she was very cold in person… but he saw no evidence of it…

"Hello Mr. Bolton…" She smiled as she entered the room…

"Mrs. Montez" he answered as he watched her move towards one of the empty chairs and motion for him to sit…

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes when Vivian Montez spoke, "So… let's skip the small talk… we both know why you're here"

Troy took a sip of water, "Yes I suppose we do…" he took a breath, "I wanted to ask you about Paulo Montez…"

Vivian nodded, "Yes, yes I've heard you're planning on writing a novel based on his life as Hot Hands…"

Troy returned the nod, "I was wondering if you could tell me about his life after being Hot Hands… I want to tell the rest of the story…"

At that Vivian laughed, "There's not much to tell he spent the last few years of his life raising me and my daughter…"

Troy leaned back on the couch... "Well that in it self could be interesting…"

They laughed together as Vivian asked her maid to bring them a plate of sandwiches…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Troy winced and touched his face as Gabriella waited for an answer, "It's a long story…"

Gabriella shrugged and gestured around the cab, "I'm not going anywhere…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two months passed since Troy's first meeting with Vivian, they quickly became friends, and in fact they clicked so well in that first meeting Vivian invited Troy to stay the summer in her large home… Although the situation was weird to outsiders, Troy spent his time asking Vivian about Paulo Montez and laughing over their similar taste in movies…

As time passed Troy began to notice Vivian's illness but chose to ignore it as long as she did, until one day at dinner he finally broke down at Vivian's lack of appetite and pale face… "how long do you have Vi?"

Vivian looked up from her full plate, "Until what?" she smiled…

Troy sighed and threw his red cloth napkin onto his plate, "I'm not stupid Vi I see what's happening to you…"

Vivian returned the sigh, "I know you're not stupid… I just…" she gasped, "I just don't want to talk about it…"

Troy crossed his arms over his chest, "Vi… you're like my sister… I need to know…"

Vivian set down her fork and wiped the beginnings of the tears from her eyes, "At best a few years…"

Troy frowned, "What is it?"

Vivian gasped again, "Cancer…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Troy reached over and placed his hand over Gabriella's squeezing gently he smiled, "Can we save it for a less stressful day?"

Gabriella frowned but nodded, "Okay…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Days passed and Troy watched Vivian fade "Call your daughter…" he pleaded with her… They talked briefly about Gabriella; Troy heard stories about how Vivian and Paulo tried to stamp the fire out of her… and how guilty Vivian felt…

Vivian shook her head from the chair where she spent most of her time, "I can't she's happy at school… For the first time in a long time… I can't rip her away."

Troy stood and began to pace, "You should have family around you Vi…"

Vivian released her hair from the bun on the back of her head, "I don't want her to see me like this…"

Troy turned to her and knelt in front of her, "if you don't call her I will"

Vivian leaned back on the couch and sighed a defeated sigh… "Alright, but you have to leave before she gets here…"

Troy touched her hand confused but happy she agreed to call her daughter he nodded, "Okay…"

Days later Troy packed his things and with a last hug goodbye he left New Mexico to return to his real life.

(An: More to this I will reveal later)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Troy snapped into the present when the cab pulled up in front of a large grey institution like building _LAZY ACRES _was blazed across the top in faded green paint Gabriella quickly jumped from the cab and was half way up the large stone steps when she turned and called to him, "Troy… come on…"

Troy quickly thrust some bills at the cabby and slide out of the car he ran up the stairs and followed Gabriella into the building…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Alright, more Fluff next chpt I PROMISE (thanks to those who answered my question)… Thanks again for the reviews Thanks luvokemo for the idea about Chaylor… I do plan to get them together later on but have to get Troy and Gabriella together first….Hopefully…_

PS This story has had over 5000 hits! Holey Mackerel


	12. Her Name is Lola

Sorry for the long hiatus (I know I know again…) but I had finals plus work to deal with I know it shouldn't be an excuse but what ya gonna do right? I actually kinda like this chpt so I hope you all do to... Thanks as always for the reviews GREATLY appreciated, almost at 100! Yay….

Please Enjoy…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella followed Troy into the badly delipitated building, she frowned at the bad yellowed 70's style wallpaper that surrounded her; the smell of hospital disinfectant filled her nose as her shoes clacked against the cold fake tiled floor… She sighed as she passed a small lounge, two old men where sitting in wheel chairs pointed towards a turn knob T.V. the same wallpaper surrounding them…

When Gabriella realized she slowed to a stop she quickly jogged to catch up to Troy who was now leaning casually against a reception desk chatting with a short elderly woman… Gabriella walked up behind him and surveyed the woman, she was dressed in pale blue hospital scrubs, a silver round locket was hanging from her neck, her grayish eyes were surrounded by the thin silver frames of glasses; Gabriella's eyes swept over the woman's hair… dried out from what Gabriella assumed was years of dyeing it a pale blonde…

The woman turned her warm smile from Troy to her… "So this…" she laughed, "is the famous Gabriella?"

Gabriella's eyebrows raised into her hairline as Troy turned he jumped as if surprised, "You sure know how to sneak up on a guy"

The receptionist smiled, "I'm Virginia Martin… folks around here call me Marty…"

Gabriella gave a small grin and felt a blush creep up her neck, she felt Troy's gaze on her as she quickly returned her focus solely to the Marty, "I'd hardly say I'm famous…"

The woman's eyes seemed to sparkle as she stood and patted Troy's hand that rested on her desk, "The way this one talks you'd think you came up with the cure for Cancer and scored 47 points in a championship basketball game."

Gabriella glanced at Troy again who intense blue gaze made her very nervous…

Troy quickly shifted back to an amused grin, "The way she brags how could I not?"

Gabriella pretended to pout while slapping his arm, "I do not brag"

Troy chuckled and Marty grinned again, "I'm guessing you two are here to see Lola again…"

Gabriella raised an eyebrow and stared at Troy who answered, "You thought right…" Marty nodded, "She's doing pretty well today... but don't push her…"

Gabriella wasn't sure but she thought Marty was saying more to Troy with her expression, Troy shrugged, "Of course…" and turned to walk away…

Gabriella nodded to Marty, "Good to meet you…"

Marty smiled again, "you to dear…"

Gabriella chased Troy down hall and gripped his arm, "are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Troy led her down the hall, "I think Lola Sanchez is actually Maria Montez she was rumored to be part of the Montez Quartet…" he began, "or at least the girlfriend of one of its members… I don't know for sure but I think Lola is your grandfather's younger sister…"

Gabriella took a step backwards causing Troy to stop briefly, "My grandfather was an only child…"

Troy shot her a look, "Just because he told you that doesn't make it true…"

Gabriella followed him again, "So… why does that matter?"

"Years ago Maria went into hiding… right after her brother's last big heist… I read an article where a reporter actually insinuates that Lola stole all the robbery profits out for the quartet…"

Gabriella gasped but Troy still continued, "I think the reason little Parks Junior is donating to this place is because he figured out who Lola might actually be, and he wants in for one of two reasons…"

Gabriella's wide eyes made Troy pause briefly… "Either Parks is using the donation as a bribe to get Lola to tell him where Hot Hands money is or…." He trailed off and Gabriella finished his thought for him…

"Or he's using this as excuse to get to Lola… so he can kill her…"

Troy nodded and stopped in front of room 625, "Are you ready?"

Gabriella nodded and Troy pushed the door open…

Gabriella walked into another room surrounded with a dull purplish grey wall paper… a bland blue stripped curtain that surrounded a hospital bed was pulled so they couldn't see the person behind it… the T.V. against the wall was about the same model as the one Gabriella saw in the patient lounge it was blaring a loud episode of Wheel of Fortune… She jumped when she felt Troy's hand slip into her's she turned and he mouthed, "Still ok?"… Gabriella nodded, although she knew she shouldn't be encouraging him it felt good to be holding his hand just then.

She jumped again when a voice called out, the accent made her think of her grandmother… "That you again you pain in de neck?"

She turned to Troy who was now grinning he called out, "Yes Mame it's me…"

The voice spoke again as the curtain pulled back, "What did I tell you about the Mame business… it makes me feel old…"

The woman in the bed stopped and stared at Gabriella, her dark salt and pepper hair was swept up into a bun, her dark brown eyes lined in charcoal grey a minimal amount of crows feet around her eyes… a thin blue blanket was pulled up to her waist…

The woman's mouth fell open... "My goodness" She smiled, "You look just like dear Vivian..."

Gabriella tried to smile but couldn't, she could tell by looking at her that Lola was really Maria Montez… she could see clear traces of her mother in her…

Lola seemed to get a clear head, realizing she basically blurted out that she was in fact Maria… "My dear daughter Vivian…'

Gabriella pretended to play along, "It's nice to meet you…"

The woman smiled, "you too…"

Troy coughed as if to remind them he existed, "We heard about the Parks donation Lola you must be thrilled…"

Lola answered, her eyes never leaving Gabriella, "Sure, anything you can do to dis dump would be an improvement…"

Lola motioned for Gabriella to sit, Gabriella walked slowly to one of the maroon office chairs that sat against a wall…

Lola smiled at her again, "Tell me about yourself child…"

Gabriella regained her composure, "There's not much to tell…" Gabriella went through the basic small details…

After about an hour a nurse came in telling them that "Ms. Sanchez needs her rest…"

Gabriella stood and smiled at the woman who was now her newest friend, "well Lola I'll be sure to come back when the place is fixed up…"

Lola patted her hand, "Come back before then…"

Gabriella fought the urge to hug her as she walked out of the room.

As if Troy reappeared out of nowhere he stood from a chair, "Be careful Lola… Parks is dangerous…"

Lola nodded, "You too derelict …you take care of her…"

Troy gave a brief nod and left the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On the way home Gabriella stared out the cab window, "She is my aunt…"

Troy squeezed her hand, "I know… you look just like her…"

"Is she going to be safe there Troy?" Gabriella asked…

Troy nodded although it was clear he was lying he smiled "of course."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella ate a quick supper with Troy and excused herself, the day had taken it's toll and she was looking forward to sleep… she quickly changed into a pastel purple nightgown and padded in her sock feet into the bathroom to wash her face… she came back to her room and after opening her window slightly for a breeze she pulled back the covers and slid into bed…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The room was quiet when he entered through the open window… the only sound was the gentle breathing of the woman asleep in the bed… The man looked down at her through the eyes of a black ski mask and scowled…

_You're not going to get away so easy this time sweetheart…_he thought to himself…

_I fouled the Park attempt but you won't be so lucky this time…_

The man knew he had to act quickly… he jumped onto the bed straddling the woman's body… One hand covering her mouth as her brown eyes fluttered open, then widened he could hear her sad attempts at trying to scream from behind his gloved hand … his other hand quickly gripped her throat as he leaned forward, his noses inches from her's he whispered, "Where" he paused, " is Hot Hand's money?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AHHHHH!!!!! Well I think that's enough of a comment… Thanks for reading as always sorry for another cliffy but it was just too good of a place to stop….


	13. Silence is Golden

Dun… Dun …. Dun…. Poor Gabby, don't worry I won't have her in peril that many more times before the story is over… Thanks again for the reviews Please bear with me I wrote this quick

Enjoy!

P.S. if anyone knows of a good BETA I would appreciate the tip

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella gasped for air as the man straddling her whispered, "Where is Hot Hands Money?"

She felt her eyes tear as she tired to shake her head no as she thrashed to throw him off balance… The man growled, "Hey… stop that I don't want to have to hurt you but I will…"

Gabriella stared up into his cold black eyes as she screamed into his glove her thought was immediately, "He's going to kill me"

The man sat back still keeping his grip on her, "I'm going to take my hand off your mouth and your going to tell me where the money is… try screaming and I guarantee your little prince charming will never make it down here in time…"

Gabriella's mind drifted _Troy… oh… God Troy can help me…_

The man loosened his grip on her mouth but not her throat, "Tell me" he hissed…

Gabriella let out a quiet, "I don't know…"

The man's grip tightened and Gabriella felt her life slipping out of her with her last bit of strength Gabriella shifted the bed caused her water glass to crash to the floor…She knew it wasn't possible but she still prayed _Please God… let him have heard that_

Gabriella stared up at the man as both of his hands gripped her throat, her breath slowed and her eyes fluttered close.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seconds later Gabriella gasped for air… her eyes slowly opened and she saw the man being heaved into the air and he crashed into a nearby lamp…She tired to sit up but couldn't watching as the man who attacked her was now the victim… She tired to see into the darkness…

_Troy? _She thought to herself…

She heard a familiar voice grunt out a, "Who sent you…"

Gabriella reached for the reading lamp at the side of her bed and flicked it on… in the dim light she saw the man sprawled almost lifelessly on the floor… Troy dressed in a pair of gray sweats and no shirt had his knee pressed into the attacker's neck…

Gabriella tried to call out but her throat ached….

Troy leaned into the man who winced in pain, "Who sent you?" he repeated…

The man croaked out a weak, "Parks…"

Troy knocked the man out quickly then reached for the phone… Gabriella watched as he dialed 911 and asked for the NYPD…

Once he hung up he came to Gabriella… He sat on the edge of the bed and pushed a lone curl out of her eyes, "Are you ok?"

Gabriella tried to croak out an answer but instead nodded when it hurt too much to speak…

She knew she shouldn't but she leaned in and hugged Troy tightly…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hours later after Gabriella had been checked by a doctor and Troy's friend Jason, a med student; Gabriella was sleeping in Troy's room… Troy planned to sleep on his couch; he didn't plan on leaving Gabriella alone again for a long time…

He paced in his living room as Jason, Taylor and Chad were sprawled across the chairs and couches…He recently filled them in on the recent events. Taylor spoke, "She had a near death experience shouldn't she be a little more upset?"

Chad scoffed, "She's in shock Taylor give her a break…"

Taylor shrugged, "I just know if the stuff that's happening to her happened to me I'd be freaking out…"

Chad shot her a look, "well she's not you…"

Troy sat across from Jason, "Is she going to be ok?"

Jason nodded, "You heard the doc… a few days without talking, lots of rest and she should be fine…just keep an eye on her…."

Troy leaned into the chair and nodded, his mind was obviously a million miles away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning Gabriella's eyes opened and she slowly realized she wasn't in her room… she sat up slowly clutching her head and moaning quietly…

Immediately Troy immerged from a nearby room smiling, "Guess it's your turn to wake up with the headache…"

Gabriella grinned and the events of the night before came rushing back to her….she tried to speak and when she couldn't she looked up at Troy confused…

Troy handed her a chalk board… "Use this…"

Gabriella gasped but wrote… _What's wrong with me?_

Troy took a seat in a nearby easy chair, "The doctor said the guy who attacked you caused some scarring to your vocal chords… You're supposed to rest them for awhile…"

Gabriella erased the chalk with her arm, _that was the guy from the park?_

When she turned it Troy nodded, "I guess"

She wrote again _I'm sorry I didn't believe you…_

Troy shrugged, "It happens, don't worry about it…"

Gabriella returned his smile then her face slipped to confusion as she glanced at Troy's arm Troy asked, "What's wrong…"

Gabriella pointed to his arm which looked badly cut and began to write _What happened there? _

Troy didn't want to bring up the details but did, "Nothing"

Gabriella still confused wrote _how'd you even know I was in trouble? _

Troy shrugged again, "I heard you…"

Gabriella wrote _From all the way upstairs?_

Troy nodded, "From all the way upstairs… I heard a crash…."

Troy began to laugh changing the subject, "You know I like you when you can't talk back…"

Gabriella simply stuck out her tongue causing Troy to laugh harder

It was then Gabriella noticed the tray of food Troy had placed on a dresser she pointed to it

Troy smiled, "Oh you want that do you?"

Gabriella scowled and threw a pillow at him; He half smiled and carried a tray filled with toast, eggs, bacon and orange juice over to her…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day Gabriella woke up in Troy's room again, He entered quickly and asked her if it would be alright if his friends came over for the day Gabriella nodded and lifted his navy covers off of her… She stood slowly and snatched the chalk board off the dresser writing _As long as I can shower first_

Troy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Or we could just play a good old game of basketball…"

Gabriella laughed silently, she knew Troy was probably trying to distract her from the attack the night before and although it hadn't work she appreciated that her was trying…

Lost in thought she snapped to reality when Troy poked her in the side, "I'll take that as a no…"

Gabriella smiled again and shook her head no as she padded into Troy's bathroom, to her surprise her robe and a set of navy fresh towels were already hung there waiting for her… Her own shampoo had also been moved to the shower shelves…

_He certainly makes quick work of things_ she thought….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few hours later Gabriella was sitting on the couch in Troy's living room wrapped in a chenille blanket listening to Taylor tell stories about Troy in high school…

"And one time he got thrown out of the locker room wearing nothing but a towel…"

Gabriella giggled silently reaching for the chalkboard she wrote _That explains a lot  
_

Taylor laughed loudly… Chad, Jason their other friend Zeke and Troy went to the Park to play a little basketball and Taylor and Gabriella decided to stay home… Gabriella wrote, "Was he always such a flirt?"

Taylor grinned, "No… not really, just with girls he REALLY liked…" she stopped, "Well I don't have to tell you…"

Gabriella raised an eyebrow and wrote, _We're just friends_

Taylor shot her a surprised look she saw how they glanced at each other when the both thought the other wasn't looking…

Gabriella wrote _Do you know how Troy hurt his hand?_

Taylor frowned "He didn't tell you?"

Gabriella shook her head

Taylor spoke… "He punched the door in… it was the only way he could unlock it…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella still had a look of surprise on her face when the boys returned from basketball… Troy flopped onto the couch next to her, "hey loudmouth…" he grinned…

Gabriella shot him a pretend glare then smiled; Taylor had followed Chad, Jason and Zeke down to the kitchen to grab a snack…

Troy laughed and ran his heavily bandaged hand through his hair…

Gabriella wrote _I'm sorry you were hurt because of me…_

Troy glowered, "It wasn't your fault…"

The room filled with silence as Gabriella surveyed his face, before she could stop herself she sat up and leaning forward she closed her eyes and gently kissed him…

Troy's surprise quickly evaporated and his eyes slid close his hand wound into her hair as the deepened… they broke apart when a deep male voice coughed…

Chad shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry man"

Troy glanced at Gabriella who was still very flushed… "Don't be sorry, if having you guys around has that kinda effect on Gabriella consider yourselves moving in."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Don't get to excited, they aren't officially getting together….yet… I dunno just a little more drama I'm bored and wanted to write another chpt. Thanks again for all the input I like to know where you guys want the story to go so keep it up!


	14. Awkard Moments

Alrighty over 100 Reviews woo-hoo!, Thanks guys much appreciated…Sorry about he BIG break before this chpt. it was just really hard to write (if it seems really choppy I apologize) I was thinking of putting a timeline of events before the next chpt just to clarify some stuff… do you guys want one or not? Let me know…Thanks again for stickin with me and Enjoy

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Before she really realized what had happened, Gabriella was snuggled deep into the couch waiting for Troy to come back up the stairs… After she kissed him, Troy seemed to be in a great hurry to usher his friends out of the house…

She closed her eyes and thought to herself, _What did I just do?... If Troy and I get involved our friendship will be over that's what happened with Richard._ At that same time a second voice tugged at her,_ But do you really want to be "Just friends?"_ It was at that moment that Troy padded back into the room… Gabriella had to smile at the goofy grin that was spread across his face as he padded towards her carrying a mug of something steaming…he sat slowly and slid a chipped, light blue, mug in front of her…

Gabriella turned her gaze to him, questioning him with her eyes…

"For your throat…" he nodded at the mug of honey-tea.

Gabriella sat up and lifted the mug to her lips… she could feel Troy's gaze on her as she took a sip…

She gulped down the tea, and then turned to meet his gaze, she smiled and shrugged….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Troy's mind was racing, _don't push her Bolton… She's been through a lot the last few days… _but at that moment Gabriella licked the tea from her lip and all Troy could think was… _I want to kiss her again._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella was sitting forward and Troy stayed leaning against the back of the couch when Gabriella heard him let out a sigh, she turned to glance at him as he stretched his arms above his head… after a minute of awkward silence Troy asked, "So?"

Gabriella mouthed, "So what?"

Troy shrugged, "are we gonna talk about it?"

Gabriella blushed and croaked, "About what?"

Troy smirked, "you know about what"

Gabriella sighed and leaned against the back of the couch next to him, she touched her throat… still sore from croaking she glanced to Troy's left and noticed her chalkboard… she pointed to it, and motioned for Troy to give it to her…

Troy glanced in the direction she was pointing and played dumb, "what?"

Gabriella glared, causing Troy's smirk to spread…as she pointed with more force…

Troy shrugged, "I don't know what you want"

Gabriella sighed and leaned over him, very aware of him she quickly grasped the board and returned to her seat…

She wrote… _I was caught up in the moment_….

She passed the board to Troy whose smirk melted to a scowl as he read it, "Sure" he grumbled…

She took the board back and wrote… _I was_… under the last statement…

The intimate feeling lost Troy stood and walked towards his room, "I'm kind of tired… I think I'll change and take a nap…Ok?"

Gabriella frowned, Troy was too much of player, (or so she heard from Taylor) to take rejection this badly…Gabriella mouthed "ok" and Troy shuffled into his room…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella waited on the couch while Troy changed, _I was right one kiss and our friendship is gone…_ Troy opened the door to his room, dressed in his sweats and shirtless he waited while Gabriella gathered her things and moved towards his room… she paused briefly next to him and turned to gaze into his blue eyes… "Night" she whispered…

Troy looked down at her almost sadly and said, "Goodnight Gabriella"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After a restless sleep Gabriella's eyes opened as she sun spilled through Troy's window… she turned her head to glance at his large blue digital numbers…5:30 seemed to be mocking her as she groaned…

She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes…Troy wouldn't be up for hours so she rolled and grabbed Troy's small TV remote from where she dropped it on the floor the night before… she turned it on quietly, and flipped through the channels stopping on an early morning talk show… A woman with abnormally solid red hair was beaming into the camera…

"This is Vanessa O'Neil, and I'm standing outside the remains of The Wild Tonic, Nightclub… former hangout for the infamous Juan Quartet…"

Gabriella pushed the covers off her body and clawed toward the screen push the volume button as she moved…

"The club has recently been purchased by a descendant of Louise Germaine, former owner of the club and rumored close friend of Hot Hands Juan…"

Gabriella glanced at the door leaded to Troy, _Wake up…_she tired to send him a silent message….

The woman on screen continued, "Renovations are do to start one week from today, with a Grand Open scheduled 1 month from now."

Gabriella flicked off the screen and winced as her feet hit the cold floor, there was one thought rushing through her head, _we have to talk to whoever bought that club._

She rushed into Troy's living room, stopping in front of him she leaned down and croaked out a "Tro-oy"

She sighed when there was no response but heavy breathing, "Tro-oy" She tried again.

She reached from his shoulders and turned him towards her, shaking him gently at first… then more aggressively as her frustration grew… it was only after a min or two that she realized he was awake, and was trying hard not to laugh…

She scowled and released him, sitting back on her heels he turned to her, and she felt a blush creep up her face when the blanket slipped down his bare waist…

She looked away and croaked out, "I- fo-und" she gulped, "an-other contact…"

She paused, "for the Mon-tez quartet…"

Troy sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes… "That's why you woke me up?"

Gabriella nodded forcefully and Troy sighed, "I'm guessing you wanna go find this person?"

Gabriella nodded again, and Troy flung his blanket on the couch, "Fine but I call the shower…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Before she knew it Gabriella was padding into the bathroom as Troy finished brushing his teeth… she glanced at him and blushed again as her gaze lingered to long on the towel covering him…

She jumped when Troy spoke, "Keep looking at me like that… and I promise you I'll make us both late…"

He turned to her so that Gabriella would have to press against his chest to get to her things… as she did she closed her eyes to avoid his gaze… when she opened them he stared down at her face, a smile pulled up the side of his mouth...Gabriella sucked in her breath and he spoke, breaking the tension…

"I'll let you get dressed…"

Troy picked up his clothes and padded out of the bathroom…

Gabriella closed the door behind him leaning with her back against it she finally let out a breath.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hours passed and Gabriella found herself, once again in the back of a cab with Troy… Their game-plan was to stop by the Wild Tonic, and see if they could find the new owner… if that didn't work they'd stop by the station that played the Wild Tonic story and try to speak with Vanessa O'Neill.

The cab slowed in front of a dilapidated old building, Gabriella stepped out of the car and took Troy's hand as she stepped onto the curb and stared up at the burned out sign…

Troy smiled supportively and tightened his grip on her hand, "Ready?"

Gabriella thought _No_ but nodded yes… and she and Troy made their way carefully into the club...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Workmen filled the place… some eating, some smoking, some pounding on various nails or cutting boards…

Troy guided her through the rubble and Gabriella tried to ignore the stares and catcalls from the workmen…

Troy seemed to be leading her to the bar area and Gabriella quickly saw why; There was a woman who had an heir of authority about her, unlike the workmen she was dressed in a simple grey suit, and sensible matching flats, her dark red hair was coiled in a bun… Troy tapped her and the woman turned to them…

Troy grasped her hand, "Hello, I'm Troy Bolton…"

He turned to Gabriella who nodded, "This is Gabriella Montez"

Gabriella noticed a slight lift in the woman's eyebrows… _Probably at my name_… she thought.

The woman quickly composed herself and Troy continued, "We're actually looking for the owner…"

The woman smiled, "That's me…I'm Sophie Germaine…"

Gabriella's eyes widened, Troy continued to speak for her, "Ms. Germaine, this is Hot Hands Juan's Granddaughter…"

Sophie's eyes trailed over Gabriella, "I figured something like this was going to happen…"

Gabriella shot her a confused look… and Sophie shook her head, "I'm sorry… I just figured that once I reopened my Grandmother's club there'd be questions, I just didn't think it would happen so soon…"

Gabriella tugged on Troy's arm, "What do you mean?"

Sophie shrugged, "You want to know what happened the night Hot Hands and his money disappeared right?"

Troy shot Gabriella look, but the shock that took over her body distracted her…

Troy turned back to Sophie, amazed that this woman may have the answers they were looking for, "Right…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Another Chappie in the can… soon all will be revealed… and I promise soon to get Troy and Gabbie together… Thanks again for all the input and support .


	15. You're the Only Juan

I just had to say, I almost cried during the break- up on HSM 2, just had to get that off my chest… Thanks for the reviews, this Chpt isn't really Gabby/ Troy centered hope you all bear with me….. ENJOY

Disclaimer once again …..Plot is not entirely my own.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella sat next to Troy at a small table near the back of the club and listened as Sophie Germaine spoke, "I don't know all the details" she started, "Just what my Grandma told me, she warned me descendants of the Montez Quartet were going to come looking for their share of the money".

Troy glanced at Gabriella, her face pale… he spoke, "I assure you, and all we want are answers."

Sophie nodded towards Gabriella, "I trust you…" and she began to tell the story…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Juan Montez sauntered into the Wild Tonic, an air of mystery about him; his exotic features making more then one woman's head turn… he adjusted his Crimson red fedora and stuck his thumbs in the waist band of his pants, hooking them around the ends of his red suspenders as he surveyed the dance floor…

The floor was empty as he took another step towards the bar… He was on high alert knowing that after his last heist with his crew, the club would be crawling with dirt bags trying to steel his haul, and undercover cops trying to pin jobs on him…

He waved to Louise, who was chatting up Jon Parks at a nearby booth, and fell onto the nearest stool at the bar, "I'll have a grey goose Sal"… The large hairy man behind the bar nodded… and Juan turned again to keep his eye on the crowd.

His gaze immediately narrowed as it fell on the man he dubbed, "Enemy", he was a large man… so large in fact Juan wondered how he wedged himself in a corner booth, He smirked as the man's navy blue velvet jacket seemed to itch him uncomfortably, he learned through gossip this man was the temperamental mob boss Walter Riga… the only people who spoke to the man were Louise, and two young rat faced boys, who Juan now knew were his, Hit men/ bodyguards…

His attention shifted when his sister Maria (Lola in the nursing home for those of you who don't wanna re-read stuff), walked across the stage and motioned for the swing band to stop…this was the reason Juan came tonight…

Maria grinned into the crowd, who hooted appreciatively… she began to speak

"Guys and Dolls, the Wild Tonic has a treat for you tonight…I'm pleased to introduce Thea Sanchez"

Juan turned and placed his Martini on the counter as a woman walked across the stage, Her dark hair hung in massive curls around her shoulders, her pale green silk dress clung to her as she walked, her only accessories were a gold heart shaped locket, and a fake purple flower pinning back one side of her hair… she gripped the mike and began to sing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Her beautiful voice made his mind drift to their first meetings, She was the shy lounge singer Louise hired to sing during the days, the shift she figured no customers actually listened to, he was the skinny Latin boy hired to dance with the mob bosses ladies, because were to fat or lazy to dance with them themselves, he was intrigued by Thea because she seemed to be the only one not entranced by his charms, and she told him so to his face… he in turn dumped a vase full of water over head….Their conversations often shifted into yelling matches.

But over time that changed, more people were drawn to the club thanks to Thea's voice, and she and Juan's hatred of each other began to turn, Juan, although often, against her opinions usually heard her out, Thea would smile behind the mike when Juan would take the time to wink at her when twirling a typical blond Moll around the dance floor…

Things were complicated further when Walter Riga had come to the Wild Tonic to hear Thea sing, he immediately fell for her; and demanded that Louise make her "His lady…" he then told her that if she agreed to be his escort he would pay her handsomely, knowing his reputation of violence and with her desperate need for money during the depression, she agreed to play the part of a willing escort…

Juan's heart broke when he heard the news, going back stage he locked himself in a room with Thea, begged her to reconsider, told her he loved her… eventually she broke down told him she loved him to, but felt she had no other choice, that was the day Juan formed the Montez Quartet… he had kissed and promised her that someday, he would have enough money for the two of the them to run away….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Today was that day; Juan was going to use his share of the profits from the Montez Quartet to start a new life with Thea… She grinned at him as the last strains of her song filled the air, "The start of something neeeeeeeeeeewwwwww"

Thea hurried backstage as the crowd applauded wildly, Juan's eyes widen as the fat man wedged his way out of the booth to follow her, "Please don't listen to him Thea, and don't change your mind…"

……..Thea sat at her vanity table and wiped the bright red lipstick off her mouth when there was a knock at the door, _Juan_ she thought…

Jumping up excited she ran to the door opening it she felt her face droop at the sight of Walter…

He snorted, "You sounded wonderful dear…" he leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips…

Thea nodded, "Thank you Walter…." As she turned and wandered back to her vanity…

Walter pulled the door shut behind him and locked it… "We need to talk Thea…"

Thea glanced at him, trying to hide her fear, "About what…"

It was then Thea noticed the butt of a pistol sticking out of his pants, "About Juan."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella gasped and Sophie paused she glanced at Troy, "Should I go on…"

Although Gabriella vigorously nodded Troy couldn't ignore how pale Gabriella had become, his hand tightened over hers protectively. "I think maybe we should take a break…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

oooooffff I need a break too… I promise part two of what happened to Juan's money is coming up shortly… that was all just a little dramatic for me to write and I need a break, thanks again for the support…


	16. Nine Juan Juan

Hello to all the new readers out there… Here is part two of Sophie's story… hope you all like it I wrote it late at night, when I tend to be more scatterbrained…

Enjoy…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella sat dumbfounded, all her life she'd know Paulo Montez as the cold uncaring Patriarch of the Montez family, this Juan Sophie spoke of loved a woman so much he turned to a life of crime to support her… he risked the wrath of a powerful mob boss.

Troy seeing her expression stood and pulled her towards the exit, "Maybe we should continue this another day…."

Gabriella planted her feet and croaked out "No"

Troy turned and smirked at the stubborn tilt of her chin, "We'll come back when you're stronger…"

Gabriella pulled her hand from Troy's and whispered, "I want to know,"

With that she returned to her stool and motioned for Sophie to continue…

With an unsure glance at Troy, Sophie went on,

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Walter sneered at Thea, "I know about you and the boy Thea"

Thea turned her wide eyes back to the mirror hoping her fear wouldn't reflect, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Walter snarled, "Do you think I'm stupid... I know…" he paused and Thea felt her heart beat faster… "and I'm going to put a stop to it…right now…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Juan sat anxiously on his stool, Thea had been backstage a long time, and they should've been on their way to Mexico by now…

Louise Germaine took a spot next to him, flirtatiously flipping her auburn hair she rested her hands on his shoulder and her chin on her hands, " Who you waiting for Juan"… Louise teased…Juan turned to her… "What's takin her so long…"

Louise shrugged, "Beats me sweets…"

Juan thumped his fingers against the bar impatiently when Louise gasped, "Murray Germaine what are you doin' down here?" Juan glanced briefly at the red headed 6 year old boy behind the bar, and smirked when he gave him a toothless grin, "Better get back upstairs champ before your ma goes ballistic…"

It was then that the first shots rang out, it seemed like every man in the place had his gun out… and over half of them were trained on Juan… shocked but alert he pushed Louise away from him, she quickly made her way behind the bar to her son….

Juan watched in horror as people where hit, he quickly checked for Maria… relieved that her bouncer boyfriend Eric probably had her busy out side…

Juan elbowed one guy in the ribs and ducked out of the way of another gun trained on him… he bobbed and weaved his way towards the back stage his thoughts on one thing, _Thea…_

He was so distracted he missed one of Walter's rat faced men behind him… The man raised his gun and fired, hitting Juan in the back…

He fell to the ground, praying Thea was alright before he blacked out…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thea heard the gunshots… the screams, she made a rush for the door, "Juan!" she yelled… Walter grabbed her by the arms and smiled, "Yes Juan… all this just to get rid of your little boyfriend…"

Thea punched, kicked, and Walter merely laughed at her feeble attempts, he pulled back his coat revealing his gun he muttered, "You should know by now if I can't have you darling… no other man will…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Juan woke, dazed about what happened, he slowly opened his eyes and winced at the pain that over took him… he flipped over staring across the floor memories flooded back to him as he saw the bodies… his objective came back to him, "Thea" he mumbled, as he began to crawl to back stage…

He glanced to his left and saw Louise and her son huddled together then next to them, Louise's boyfriend covered in blood….

Louise gasped out, "He used his body to shield us…" The shock flooding her face….

Juan nodded and continued to pull himself across the floor, after an eternity he reached Thea's door, he gulped, and with all his remaining strength he pushed the door open…

His gaze fell to the large man sprawled across the floor, and then to the figure draped in a light green dress, He hurried to her, and pressed his hand over the blood that covered her chest, "Thea" he pleaded…

But the woman didn't open her eyes, Juan could tell she wasn't breathing; his beloved Thea was gone… He wiped the tears that were starting to form as he rocked her body in his arms…

Soon he noticed Louise and her son in the doorway, Louise looked like Juan felt and he motioned for them to come to him… Louise muttered, "I'm so sorry Juan…"

Juan carefully released Thea placing her lovingly on the floor, he looked back at Louise the money in his pocket began to feel very heavy, "Louise… Thea's gone"

Louise nodded, "I know I'm so sorry…"

Juan continued, "And Jack…how are you gonna survive now that Jack and the Club are gone…"

Louise glanced at her shaking son still in the doorway, "we'll manage"

It was then Juan took the full amount of the Montez Quartet's earnings, knowing he had no reason to keep it anymore, he pressed it into Louise's hand, "Damn right you will…"

Louise stared, "Juan I can't take this…"

Juan stood, "I'm not going to use it…take it … start a new life…"

He knelt and kissed Thea's forehead, knowing he had to leave before the police arrived; he stood again and hugged Louise, "Like I'm going to do…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella used her arm to wipe her eyes as Sophie finished, "a few years later my grandma received a postcard from Paulo Scott Montez…"

Troy leaned back, "Wow…"

Gabriella finally took a breath and mouthed, "Wow..."

Troy stood and shook Sophie's hand, "Thank you Ms. Germaine, you answered a lot…"

Sophie smiled, "I'm glad…"

Sophie turned to Gabriella and gripped her hand, "You keep in touch..."

Gabriella croaked "I promise…" and stood, suddenly the club was too small she had to get out….

She quickly left the club Troy jogging to keep up with her… as she hurried down the street Troy followed, "You ok?" he asked…

Gabriella gave him a look that said, _do I look Ok?_

Troy stopped her and leaned her against a brick wall gripping her arms gently to make her focus, "what's wrong"

Gabriella sighed, "I…" she tried, "I … he was awful to us….how could s-someone so cold… " She paused and Troy could see the flashes of confusion I Gabriella's eyes..

Troy sighed and stood in front of her, tilting her head up so she'd have to hear him "He was a fool not to love your family…" Gabriella tried to smile and Troy let his hand slide down her arm, "Let's go, Huh?" Gabriella nodded… and gripped his hand as they walked down the street…

Troy attempted to lighten the mood, "We could always play a little basketball…"

Gabriella glared but quietly laughed in spite of herself… her thought drifting from the hate filled grandfather she knew and the caring Man Sophie painted in her story…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alrighty, I think that chpt was pretty hard for me to write so I might be taking a break for awhile… I PROMISE the story is close to being done, thanks for the support.


	17. Walls

Hey All, back for a bit just to clarify Thea is not Gabriella's grandmother when she died

Gabriella's grandfather changed his name left town and married Gabriella's grandmother hope that clarifies some things.

Caution this Chpt. gets a little graphic for younger readers (not really but I know I have some sensitive younger readers out there) read at your own risk

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Troy jogged ahead of Gabriella up the front steps of his home and slipped his key in the door, he turned and cautiously let his eyes wander over Gabriella in a matter of a few hours the new found confidence she had seemed to fade away and she resembled the timid fawn that he first met.

She tried to smile as she walked up the front steps and brushed past him, thoughts whirled in her head and all she really wanted to do was draw a bath, soak and forget her grandfather every existed… Gabriella croaked, "I think I'm just going to go to bed….Thanks"

Troy closed the front door behind them and turned the dead bolt, he wanted to stop her from entering her suite, the surprise he had planned while she was staying in his room wasn't quite ready but he let her go.

Gabriella padded to the door of her suite and pushed it open, she walked in threw her bag on a table and groped the wall for a light switch… Her eyes widened her mother's rooms were gone as she padded down the newly done hardwood floor to the living room the walls were painted with a fresh coat of emerald green paint, Gabriella's thoughts drifted to her conversation with Troy days earlier were he subtle blurted out, "What's your favourite colour?" and she merely shot him a confused look with one raised eyebrow…

Her mother's books still lined the shelves but where now mixed with Art books, jazz/ classical C.D.'s she smiled as she remembered Troy's amused smirk when she begged him to take her to the Met…

As she walked towards her bedroom she saw more and more touches that were simply "her" and she had to grin… It was then she heard at cough at her front door and she turned her head, Troy was leaning against the door jam arms crossed he returned her smile. "I thought you could use a pick me up…" he laughed.

Gabriella didn't she just stared at him, "Troy" she whispered, "Thank- you" Troy's easy grin faded and he returned her gaze with such intensity Gabriella had to gasp. Troy took a step towards her, "You don't always have to thank me…" She took a step towards him, "No one's every done something like this for me…"

Troy stuttered as, "You de-se-rve it" Troy cursed his nerves as Gabriella took another step towards him…

She uttered, "Not just for this for everything…"

Troy forced himself to wait for her to come to him, not wanting to scare her away again… He was about to try and crack a joke to ease the tension when Gabriella walked up to him, he stood straight and gulped as she leaned into him and pressed her lips against his… He closed his eyes and smiled against her lips as she let out an mmmmmm….

Gabriella's thoughts came rushing back as she kissed Troy and she fought to push them away… Her grandfather, her mother, Richard she didn't want to drag Troy into her messed up psyche. She realized that in her stupor the two of them had moved to the couch, she gasped and pushed Troy away from her.

Troy took one look at Gabriella and sighed, "What's wrong"

Gabriella sat back against the couch and quietly answered, "I don't…. I'm not good enough for you…"

Troy turned his head and stared at her dumbfounded then broke into hysterical laughter, "who told you that?"

Gabriella looked down at her hands, "Richard…my….ex- fiancé"

Troy leaned back on the ivory couch next to her, He knew the basics about Richard thanks to Gabriella's mother but he could tell the only way for Gabriella to get past it and move on with him was to talk about it…

Gabriella put her hands over her eyes and began to speak, "He was prefect," she sighed, "Well read, handsome, charming…" everything a girl could have wanted… "My mother pushed us together he was the "respectable" man she approved of so I let my self fall for him." She looked up, "I'm sorry if this bores you…"

Troy tried to smile, "keep going."

"He wanted to be a writer so I agreed to support him while he wrote his first Novel then when he made it big we were going to get married and start a family… I spent 12 hour days at the office but it didn't matter I loved him and would do anything to make him happy…"

She stopped briefly when a tear escaped her eye "I…" she gasped, "I came home one night and couldn't find him …. Curiosity got the best of me so I wandered into his study and flipped through one his notebook…. It was empty, nothing but a bunch of doodles." She watched as Troy's eyebrows went up and she could feel his anger, "that's when I heard noises coming from upstairs and caught him with his mistress…. My cousin Victoria" she looked at Troy who turned his gaze directly in front of him as if trying not to explode… "He told me I wasn't worth his time, that I was no longer attractive and he needed someone exciting"

Troy turned to her, he knew now why her mother asked him to leave the house before Gabriella returned; she chose Richard for Gabriella and she was dead wrong... he had seen the hatred in Gabriella's mother's eyes when they spoke of Richard but he never understood it until now… He realized Gabriella had stopped talking and turned to face her, he softened when he saw the tears falling on her cheeks he slipped a finger under her chin pulling her to him, "Richard was an idiot, you are the most beautiful, funny, exciting chick I've ever met."

Gabriella stared briefly and broke into a smile, "Woman… not Chick,"

Troy grinned, "See what I mean? You're always a challenge"

With that the wall around Gabriella seemed to break down and she let him pull her in to kiss her again… Troy pulled back briefly and wiggled his eyebrows uttering a single word, "Basketballs?"

Gabriella broke into giggles, "Maybe just a game or two…"

She stood and shuffled to the bedroom, letting Troy follow her; she turned at the door and smiled up at him…

Troy could see the fear in her eyes, "are you sure"

Gabriella took a deep breathe and pulled him to her, "I'm sure"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Imagine what you will……..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella woke the next morning as the sun streamed in through her bedroom window, She smiled widely as she pulled her nightgown over her head and sat up, she turned and held in her laughter as she gazed down at Troy, His hair was matted down on one side of his head were as the other side stuck up like a porcupine, a small bead a drool hung off his lip and one of the legs of the dark blue sweatpants he ran and got in the night were pushed up to his knee.

Gabriella leaned over and kissed the top of his head and smirked as he smiled in his sleep, she slid out from under the covers and moved to the window to open the drapes, it was then she notices the bars Troy must have had placed there for protection and the happy, giddiness she felt was again fighting against the fear of the danger she still faced…

She wandered into her bathroom and filled the sink with warm water... as she was about to wash her face the phone rang, she leaned back and saw Troy roll over but neglect the phone… she smiled again and rushed to grab it before it woke him… "Hello?"

A woman's voice answered, "Hello?"

Gabriella sat on the edge of the bed, "Who's speaking please?"

The voice spoke, "Mrs Bolton… Troy's mother, who's this?"

Gabriella coughed, "Oh… Mrs. Bolton I'm sorry this is Gabriella Montez, Troy's roommate…"

Mrs. Bolton spoke, "Oh dear I'm sorry I should have guessed, I was wondering if I could speak to Troy I know he's upstairs if you want to put me on hol…"

Before Gabriella realized what she was saying she said, "Oh no he's actually asleep right here just one moment." She felt like slapping herself she thought _why don't you just flash a neon sign that says, "We slept together"_

But Mrs. Bolton simply laughed, "Could you wake him up please…"

Gabriella hit the hold button and began to shake Troy, "Wake up Troy you mom's on the phone…"

Troy grumbled, "Is this how it's going to be with you… No sleep?"

Gabriella smiled then muttered, "Your mom",

Troy realizing what she said shot up and grabbed the phone "Hi mom…"

He ran his hand through his hair and waited for his mother's laughter to subside,

"So I take it the roommate troubles are over?"

Troy glanced at Gabriella, "Uh huh"

Mrs. Bolton spoke, "I just wanted to remind you about the family picnic…"

Troy groaned and Mrs. Bolton spoke, "Don't give me that Bolton you promised me months ago…

Troy leaned back against the wall, "I know but, it's a really bad time…"

"If you're talking about Gabriella, bring her with you… from what I've heard it probably time she meets the family…"

He shot another glance at Gabriella, he just got through her wall and he wasn't sure his family was the best way to keep it down…

His mother spoke, "Give the phone to Gabriella…"

Troy's eyebrows shot up, "Mom"

His mother was silent and Troy knowing what that meant turned to Gabriella who was nervously pacing by the window, "She wants to talk to you…"

Gabriella waved the phone away Troy made a face and Gabriella eventually gave up and took the phone, "Hello Mrs. Bolton…"

Troy watched as Gabriella listened silently, "umm hmmm"

He waited as she walked, "right"

She glanced at him and glared, "ok"

"Goodbye"

She hung up the phone, and glared at Troy all the dangers of Montez Fortune suddenly dimmed in the prospect of what she was going to say next, "I guess we're going to a picnic…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alrighty as you can all tell I'm a little rusty, but it will come back… few more chpts to go!


	18. Life's a Picnic?

Hey all…..Ok, I know it's been a long time but I'm really blocked please enjoy this chpt… it doesn't really move the plot much but oh well

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella and Troy spent the next few hours changing for the picnic; Gabriella took so long because she wanted to make a good impression on the Boltons. Troy took so long because he took every opportunity to grab Gabriella, and pull her into his arms. Gabriella in turn half-heartedly fought off his advances.

She giggled as she broke off a kiss, " Troy" she reached up and rubbed off her lip gloss from his bottom lip, "We're going to be so late."

Troy kept his arms around her looking down at her flushed face he grinned, " I'm not ready to let you go just yet… Who needs a stupid picnic?"

Gabriella danced away, "I am not" her voice turning stern as she turned to face where he still was leaning against the bathroom wall, "Going to make a bad impression on your family"

Troy ran a hand through his hair and follower her out of the bathroom, "They'll love you Crabby Gabby." He added to himself, _I think I already do_

Gabriella waved him off and quickly ran to her closet grinning when she was sure she was out of his sight.

Gabriella emerged from the house, dressed in a her favorite light brown Ugg boots, a knee length dark jean skirt and a simple yellow t-shirt… She made she she wore very little make-up just a touch of mascara and gloss, and her curls were pulled into a loose side ponytail. She turned and called into the house, "TROY, come on"

She leaned against the railing of Troy's stoop and looked down at her watch… She looked up again when Troy slipped out the door, he was in a pair of well worn nikes, light jeans and a navy sweater, he had a light stubble on his chin and a cow-lick…

Gabriella clucked , "You're not going like that are you?"

Troy turned and locked the door, " My family is pretty low key."

Troy offered his arm and they made their way down the stairs, he could feel Gabriella shake as they walked, "You'll be fine Gabriella"

He cast a side-ways glance at her, her face was pale but she nodded in agreement and muttered "I'll be fine."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they approached the park Troy waved when he saw his family, Gabriella felt her old nerves bubble, There seemed like there was hundreds of people, about ten tables had been dragged together in a make-shift circle and men women and children of all ages were expertly moving from table to table laughing, hugging and talking…. The children were chasing each other, playing kiddie style baseball and generally pestering there parents….. Gabriella gulped as Troy dragged her along behind him, Troy turned back and smiled at her pale face he pulled her to him and kissed her cheek, "You'll be fine I promise."

Just then a small high pitched voice rose up from the group, "Uncle Troy!"

Gabriella looked past Troy at the small blond girl that ran up; the skinned knee-ed blue eyed girl immediately latched herself on Troy's leg, "What did you bring me"

Troy laughed and released Gabriella's hand to un-latch the girl from him, "Holly….. you spoiled brat, isn't see me gift enough?"

He turned back, "Gabriella this is my niece Holly, Holly this is my friend Gabriella"

Gabriella tried to relaxed and weakly smiled, "Hi"

The little girl nodded in return…. Then it seemed the rest of the children in the group discovered there Uncle, Cousin, or friend had arrived and running towards them. Gabriella took a step backwards but Troy just seemed to brace himself for the impact…

About 15 kids seemed to attach themselves to him all talking at once they began to drag him to the family…. "Mom Uncle Troy is here" A boy called as he walked slowly towards them….

He stopped and shook the kids off him, wandering over to where his mother sat an elegent looking women even in jeans and light blue t-shirt her graying light brown hair cut into a fashionable bob… a swaddled baby on her lap… "Troy" she beamed

Troy leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Hi Mom… Yes I know I know we're FINALLY here"

Mrs. Bolton looked behind him, "We?" she paused, "Is that Gabriella way over there?"

Troy turned Gabriella stood frozen about 5 feet away from the farthest table, in all the excitement Troy forgot she was still getting used to this kind of environment…

He muttered "Shoot" and turned back to his mom, "do you think I could borrow?" he paused looked down at the baby on his mom's lap totally unaware whose baby she was holding, "It's your cousin April's son Alex, and be careful"

Troy and his mother eased the baby up into his arms and once settled he made his way back to Gabriella, he stopped in front of her, "It's hard to make a good impression from way over here" he teased. Gabriella weakly smiled again, "I'm just no good at this kind of thing"

Troy nodded, "You just need to relax a little, here" Before Gabriella really knew what was happening Troy was setting a sleeping baby in her arms, Gabriella gasped, "Troy I can't"

Troy grinned, "You can, you'll be fine… I've got to go catch up with my cousin Scott… Just relax" with that he jogged away. Gabriella smiled down at the baby in her arms, his weight seemed to instantly relax her and when she looked up a older women at the head of one of the tables motioned for her to come closer, Gabriella gulped again and started towards the group behind Troy….

The kids had ran towards Troy as he came back to the tables and he laughed as he danced around them saying, "Go get Gabriella and we'll all play a game…" The kids looked behind him at the women with a baby in her arms who had paused at the anxious staring, they all immediately began laughed and screaming and running at her….

Gabriella gasped and instinctively gripped the baby to her rolling her body to protect him as a group of unruly Bolton kids attacked her, "Come play with us Gabby" Gabriella shielded the baby until someone jogged up behind her a deep male voice said, "Kids, Kids give the newbie some space"

The kids released her and began walking back to the tables, one girl called, "Ok Grandpa"

Gabriella turned and her eyes widened in surprise, she now knew exactly what Troy would look like in about 20 years, there was a man, tanned, slightly taller then Troy, with a few extra wrinkles around his eyes and silver hair… His light blue eyes gleamed at her, this man was practically Troy's twin "Hi there… I'm TL Bolton… Troy's father" Gabriella nodded and mumbled "Gabriella"

TL smiled again, his wife had told him Troy was bringing a "special friend" and he knew this had to be her, he remembered his wife saying that from Troy's description the girl had a hard life, seemed extremely shy at first, but was very smart and had an amazing heart…. He nodded to the baby who the girl was still instinctively protecting; he was sure she probably didn't even realize she was doing it and that alone endeared her to him "Who have you got there?"

Gabriella looked down at the baby who was still safely asleep in her arms she smiled, "I'm not exactly sure…"

TL took a step to her, "We'll how bout we get him back to his mom huh"

Gabriella nodded and let TL take the baby as she followed him to the tables… after Gabriella spent awhile making some talk with some of the ladies in Troy's family, she briefly met Troy's mom before a niece pulled her away, Troy came up to her and grasped her hand "You still ok?"

Gabriella squeezed back glad she had seemed to find a friend in Troy's father, "I think so"

But Troy could see she was still nervous so he pulled to a group of nearby trees, "I want you to meet someone" Gabriella nodded and followed, "I'm not sure I can meet any more Boltons" she laughed as she walked behind him… Troy returned the laugh as they approached a young woman who appeared to be reading in the shade of an oak tree, she was sitting on what looked like an old horse blanket and wearing torn jeans, some obscure band t-shirt and her dark auburn hair was pulled up in a loose bun….

"Liddy" Troy spoke…. And the girl turned her light green gaze up at them through a pair of black plastic frames, she flipped the book over and stood, "Troy" She beamed and hugged him "So your mom finally got you out to one of these things huh" she smirked as she placed her hands on her hips, "Who's this?" she turned her gaze to Gabriella who blushed..

Troy smiled, "Yes Liddy… this is my friend Gabriella, SHE was actually the one who dragged me here" Gabriella nodded… and Troy spoke again, "Gabriella this is my cousin Liddy"

Gabriella surprised herself, "You're reading Pride and Prejudice?"

The teenage glance back down to the book, "Yah….first time, You've read it?"

Gabriella found herself grinned, "Probably once a year since I was 17"

Liddy grinned back, "what was that 2 months ago?"

The two laughed and Troy took a step back amazed but not surprised that the two women seemed to immediately become friends, Liddy sat back on the blanket and motioned for Gabriella to sit with her, Gabriella sat and asked, "What do you think so far?"

Troy left Gabriella with Liddy and made his way back to the tables where the men were talking finance and politics and the women were gossiping, unfortunately for Troy it was about him….

Troy sat with his mother and cousins, "So… let me have it"

His cousin Anya spoke, "She's great Troy… a little shy at first but really sweet…"

His mother nodded in agreement, "I can definitely see why you care about her, and after your father saw her protecting that baby he seems quite taken with her himself"

His father was passing by and casually said, "If I weren't married and a few years younger you'd be in trouble son" he laughed…

Troy smiled this girl, _His_ Gabriella seemed to be the first girl his entire family seemed to like…

His mother leaned towards him and spoke quietly, "Have you told her about her mother yet?"

Troy muttered, "No mom… not yet"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few hours later Troy was ready to head home and wandered back to where he left Gabriella and Liddy… To his surprise there were about 10 kids now sharing the blanket with the women, he had wondered where the posse of kids had gone to….His face lit up as he released Gabriella and Liddy were acting out a scene from a Disney movie, Gabriella was speaking in a hideous Caribbean accent, "Oh Ariel life under the sea is better then any-ting de got up dhere…" Troy had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud…Liddy spoke, "But Sebastian … I want Legs, I want adventure"

He watched from behind them until they got to the very end where Ariel emerged from the sea with legs, Troy ran up and grabbed his cousin and swung her around much to the delight of the kids, "Oh Ariel" he grinned, "Now we can be together"

The kids cheered and Gabriella refused to meet Troy's teasing gaze as she felt the heat from his hand as the three of them took a bow….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabriella and Troy had said there goodbyes to his family and were making there way home,

"So?" he asked her, "Did you have fun?"

Gabriella smiled, "You know I did, Liddy was great and the rest of your family was really nice"

Troy squeezed her hand again he knew his family had loved her as much as did… "Now Ariel I say we go to da home and have us a little adventure all our own…ya man"

Gabriella glared at his impression of her but smiled as he pulled her in for a kiss "Dat sounds good to me…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

OK…. I know that was a little fluffy next chpt will be back to normal hopefully…Hope you're all still with me! Again Plot line is not completely my own.


End file.
